Something of an End
by Captain Katie-cat
Summary: Sequel to Days of Open Hand
1. Chapter 1

Title: Something of an End

Author: Captain Katie

Rating: NC-17 for language, homosexual content, violence, and other such things

Pairing: uber J/7

Summary: Sequel to Days of Open Hand

Disclaimer: Paramount owns anything relating to Star Trek, and the writers and actors/actresses own a few of the words. I own the angst!  
Feedback: Yes please!

PROLOGUE

The planet was dying, she knew this and she smiled at the thought despite knowing that she wouldn't be around long enough to see Earth's demise. She had to move on. She was hungry and this planet could no longer sustain her. She wanted to be nourished and satiated. She wanted a new planet. And Kathryn Janeway always got what she wanted.

CHAPTER 1

"You know what I want."

Kathryn's voice was rich, guttural and oh so arousing to Annika's ears. Annika arched her back and released a long cry as her climax washed over her in an awesome wave. She felt Kathryn's fingers gently depart from where they had been nestled deeply within her when Annika's long naked form eventually stilled.

"Come here, you." Annika grinned languidly as she held her arms open. Kathryn was slick and warm as she moved up her body. She felt soft and wonderful in Annika's embrace. "I love you, Kathryn."

"Mmmm," Kathryn's lips parted against the smooth skin of Annika's upper chest as she smiled blissfully. "I like hearing you say that. It makes me feel like I'm yours. I like that feeling, my love."

"Good. Because I intend to keep you, forever." Annika held Kathryn securely with one arm around the petite woman's waist as she pulled the tumble of sheets and blankets around their cooling bodies. They relaxed within each other's arms where both felt safe and infinitely loved.

"In a few days it'll be official." Kathryn's smile grew brilliant as she played with the platinum ring on her finger and felt warmth suffuse her chest. Her idle touch was stopped when Annika entwined their fingers and placed her lips upon Kathryn's responsive mouth.

Annika moaned as she tasted Kathryn's lips and her own essence upon them. She wasn't surprised when she felt hot arousal shoot through her body despite them having made love for the last several hours. She never seemed to be able to get enough of Kathryn. Her smooth skin, her husky voice, her enraptured features and avid response to her touch made her intoxicating to Annika.

"Oh, Annika." Kathryn smiled and closed her eyes after Annika rolled her onto her back and began trailing hot kisses from her lips to down past her navel. "Oh God!"

Annika had just plunged her tongue into Kathryn and continued to thrust the small muscle repeatedly until she had the writhing woman beneath her bucking and screaming her name. Kathryn's climax released a flood of moisture into Annika's greedy mouth and over her lips. Annika brushed her hand across Kathryn's flat stomach as she soothed the shuddering, glowing woman and continued to lap up the warm fluid that coated Kathryn's inner thighs. A gentle touch to her shoulder brought Annika's pale blue eyes up to look at elegant features and the naked love in Kathryn's eyes. She moved up Kathryn's body depositing kisses as she went. The heat of the golden glow surrounding Kathryn electrified Annika.

Annika's voice was wishful. "Are you tired?"

Kathryn's dark blue eyes blazed with warm, soft energy that glowed white. "No."

"Good."

Annika woke slowly as dawn broke and light began to stream in through a part in the curtains. The empty space next to her on the bed was warm and she smiled as she lifted herself from the bed before she pulled a robe around her slim form and went to the window. She opened the dark blue curtains followed by the window and watched as her fiancée soaked up the solar energy cast by the rising sun. Kathryn's small form was suspended in mid air, surrounded by blazing golden light.

In Annika's mind Kathryn Janeway was without a doubt the most magnificent being in the world, universe, in all of existence. It wasn't just the beauty of the woman, which Annika thought was quite amazing and desirable. Nor her powers that made Kathryn appear like a benevolent goddess at times or a vengeful angel, especially when innocent people were being threatened. What Annika was awed by most was Kathryn's heart. It was vulnerable yet resilient. Annika knew some of the horrors Kathryn had endured and yet she was still kind, compassionate and selfless.

Kathryn was charismatic, drawing people to her unconsciously. She was a natural leader, trust and loyalty was given to her unconditionally by those who called her 'Captain' or 'Professor'. Annika felt overwhelmingly privileged to know this woman. The brilliant woman had immediately captured Annika's heart even when she didn't even know Kathryn's name. When she had seen Kathryn for the first time in the gardens of the late Voyager Institute in San Francisco she had fallen in love immediately. She kept falling in love a little more with each day. It was astonishing to Annika that Kathryn loved her in return.

Annika watched with her chest suffused with love and heat as Kathryn returned to her. Kathryn smiled as brilliantly as the light encircling her as she held her arms out to Annika.

"Fly with me?"

"Kathryn, I'm too heavy." Annika knew the metal contained within her caused her to weigh considerably more than her slim frame would suggest. Besides she was a bit afraid to fly.

"I won't drop you. I promise." Kathryn was not used to having things denied her. Annika knew this and so with a few more moments of futile hesitation she placed her hands in Kathryn's and trusted her completely.

"Oh my God!" Annika clung to Kathryn after she was unceremoniously hoisted out of the window into Kathryn's arms. She told herself repeatedly not to look down, but it was no use. She did and seeing the ground continuing to move farther away made her dizzy.

"Look at me, Annika." Kathryn held the woman she loved completely in her arms securely as she propelled them higher into the morning sky.

Annika did after she pulled her wide gaze from the grassy earth that seemed impossibly far away. What she saw made her breath catch. The immense love she saw in Kathryn's blue eyes and her open, elegant features caused the anxiety Annika had been feeling to wash away. She pressed her lips against Kathryn's and felt the heat that radiated from the glowing woman; it mirrored the energy field glowing around her as well. Annika understood intellectually that like a force field Kathryn was able to extend her energy to allow Annika to defy gravity as well, but she didn't care to be intellectual as Kathryn moaned and intensified the kiss.

"Kathryn?" Annika eyes flew open as she felt Kathryn's hand nudging her robe apart enough for fingers to touch her skin.

"I won't let you fall, Annika." Kathryn smiled as she brushed the pads of her fingers across Annika's erect nipples and relished in the moans of pleasure that elicited. Her smile broadened as she brought her fingers to the wet heat between Annika's naked thighs. "Oh my."

"Kathryn!" Annika's eyes closed as she arched her back. It seemed unreal to her that she was being made love to several hundred feet in the air, but it seemed that since she was saved by Kathryn and the others of the Voyager Institute, the idea of anything being impossible no longer rang true. The slim fingers thrusting into her certainly seemed real enough.

"My God, Annika, you're beautiful. So beautiful." Kathryn held Annika tightly against her with one arm as she continued to plunge into Annika's sex. The energy field surrounding them became brilliant and cast a golden fire across the horizon as Kathryn continued to murmur words of love and devotion as Annika moaned in pleasure.

When Annika came she saw stars and thought she might pass out. But as her body stopped shaking she was able to breathe again. Her lips parted before she ravished Kathryn's mouth. She needed this woman. Now.

Sensing Annika's need, Kathryn pressed the woman in her arms closer to her before she swooped down from the sky. The open window of their bedroom shook as they propelled into the room and then onto the bed. The dimly lit room was set aglow by Kathryn's morning absorption and to Annika she looked like a goddess incarnate.

"Get naked. Now." Annika pushed her own robe completely off of her as she heard Kathryn's amused 'yes, ma'am'. She watched with unrestrained desire shining in her light blue eyes as Kathryn stood from the bed and quickly peeled off her tightly fitted suit.

"I did what you commanded." A sparkle of challenge showed through the dark desire in Kathryn's hot gaze as she stood gloriously naked before Annika. "Now what?"

Annika grinned as she abruptly pulled Kathryn on top of her. "Now, you're going to scream my name while I make love to you with my tongue inside of you."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good morning." Kathryn held her coffee mug in her hands as she greeted the male members of her staff with a brilliant smile and received warm greetings in return.

She gingerly took a seat at the dining room table. Kathryn flushed lightly at the soreness she felt but didn't regret. Annika had "punished" her for the early morning flight by giving her multiple orgasms, forcefully drawn from her body until Kathryn had to admit she could take no more. She smiled softly at the remembrance of Annika's smug grin at the fact that she had sated the voracious and seemingly insatiable Kathryn Janeway.

"Kathryn?"

"Hmm?" Still distracted by thoughts of Annika, Kathryn didn't hear a thing that was said after she had sat down. Her blush increased as she looked around the table and saw knowing looks and mostly amused expressions. "I'm sorry, Chakotay, what did you say?"

"I just said the combat suits from the Pentagon arrived today." Chakotay carefully bottled up his jealousy to where it was just a hard lump sitting cold in his stomach. His dark features betrayed nothing. At least he hoped they didn't.

Kathryn's relationship with Annika, the fact that the two were going to be married soon was like a gaping wound in his chest that wouldn't heal. He knew he would never make Kathryn his, but that still didn't stop him from being in love with her. He often wondered if he was a masochist for not requesting a transfer, but he knew he was anything but a coward.

"Tell me again why we can't just wear our own." Tom had to be blind not to notice Kathryn's distraction and Chakotay's distress, but he kept his smug smile to himself.

Tom's satisfaction at knowing how much Kathryn and Annika's relationship pained Chakotay was spiteful. He knew that but it didn't stop him from his enjoyment though he didn't go out of his way to make Chakotay angry anymore. The big guy was injured enough just by having to see the evident love between Annika and Kathryn every single day.

"The military needs to know who not to shoot at, Tom." Kathryn's voice was teasing, but there was seriousness to it as well.

Metahuman and human relations in the United States had progressed, but it wasn't perfect and a lot of hostilities still existed. Especially regarding the recently reelected President Bacco, whose inauguration the Voyager team was assigned to safeguard. Threats against the President were unfortunately many and frequent, from humans and metahumans alike. Bacco had barely won her reelection bid after vetoing a bill that would require all metahumans to register with the United States government or face judicial punishment.

"I've seen them, they're not so bad." Always a beacon of optimism, Harry shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't one for the military, but if wearing matching uniforms appeased people then he figured it was worth it.

"Style is irrelevant. We must determine if they are functional." Tuvok's impassive features and voice cut through Harry's optimism completely. It was strange that a seemingly unemotional man could be so consistently condescending. At least that's what Harry thought.

"We'll test them out after breakfast." Kathryn sipped her coffee as she acknowledged to herself some of the tensions between her staff members.

She knew they were all suffering from cabin fever. With the dismantlement of both the Obsidian Order, a metahuman group which believed humans were a plague upon the Earth and the Friends of Humanity, the most powerful anti-metahuman group there wasn't a whole lot for them to do. Kathryn felt her own restlessness at times, but then Annika would make her forget how to even speak and her wish to do something useful seemed irrelevant.

"We lost her again." Tom's teasing voice broke through Kathryn reverie and she blushed again as she tried to hide her flushed features behind her coffee mug. "Where is your wife to be, Kate?"

"Last minute dress fitting. Kes insisted that I couldn't go." Kathryn's grumble of discontent was betrayed by the blissful glow in her eyes. "I know better than to go against the wishes of the maid of honor."

"Well, you do value your life." Tom smiled brightly.

He knew only too well how much Kes and B'Elanna were worked up into frenzies of oddly girlish delight for the upcoming wedding. Tom was happy of course, but he didn't understand why it matter what the cake looked like. A cake was a cake, who cared? He had said this to B'Elanna and was subsequently given a scathing look and the cold shoulder. Kes had also been miffed with him that day as well.

"What will you be wearing, Cap—Kathryn?" Neelix's voice was jovial though he still stumbled over using Janeway's first name. He stumbled because he was delighted.

"I—my mother's dress." Kathryn's smile was touched with sadness, her voice was softly reverent. "My Aunt Martha had it stored in her attic and I thought it would be… special."

"Very special." Neelix nodded in agreement and smiled kindly at the emotions emanating from Kathryn Janeway. She was such a strong person, but at times so vulnerable, almost fragile. It was one of those seemingly incongruent aspects that made the woman so affecting. "I'm sure it will be perfect."

"Yes, well," Kathryn knew talk of her upcoming wedding was not a pleasant topic of conversation for everyone at the table, namely Chakotay who sat somberly next to her with unease radiating off of him. She decided to go to a less volatile topic. "Let's suit up, shall we."

"I still don't know why I couldn't wear a suit." Annika fidgeted in the extravagant dress that was being pulled up her body by Kes and B'Elanna. Wearing such a frilly dress seemed odd to Annika when she was much more comfortable in pants. She couldn't really recall the last time she had even worn a skirt much less a dress.

"You're crazy." B'Elanna snorted derisively as she laced up the back of Annika's magnificent wedding gown. "Sorry, but you can't be butch with that rack."

Kes giggled next to B'Elanna as she tightened the lace that held the bodice of the white dress together. She heard Annika's indignation in her mind as she finished enclosing the bride to be in the strapless, corseted dress that fit her like a glove. The full skirt and chapel train was overlaid with silk organza that gleamed brightly under the lights of the large dressing room.

"Holy crap." Annika's eyes went wide when she turned and saw herself in the mirror wearing the finished dress. She had to admit the dress was magnificent and she looked beautiful rather than gangly and awkward.

Kes smiled brightly as she came around Annika with B'Elanna in tow to take in the bridal gown in its completeness. Kes' violet eyes were sparkling with delight. "You're gorgeous."

"See what I mean?" B'Elanna smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest and nodded her head towards Annika's milky white breasts. They spilled over the top of the dress giving Annika ample cleavage. "I think Kate's going to have a hard time not ripping that dress off you the moment she sees you."

Annika blushed hotly at the thought. Her cheeks reddened even more when she heard Kes' soft giggling when her carnal thoughts were inadvertently being revealed to the telepath. Annika's embarrassment made her voice sharper than she intended. "Can I get out of this dress now? I'd like to breathe sometime today."

"Of course." Kes kept her amusement to herself as much as she could, but Annika's thoughts of Kathryn were powerful and filled her mind. She blushed herself as she moved once again behind Annika to undo the laces. "Then we'll pick out some lingerie to go underneath this dress."

Annika wondered not for the first time why she and Kathryn hadn't just eloped as she groaned aloud. "Oh God! What am I, some sort of life sized Barbie Doll to you two?"

B'Elanna snorted indelicately as she spoke under her breath. "You have about the right proportions."

"I heard that." Annika sighed before she took a few deep breaths once the tight fitted corset was pulled free of her body. It wasn't that she didn't want to do everything for this wedding; she just wondered why she was the only one having to endure the preparations. Kathryn was a bride to be as well but she wasn't spending hours in a bridal shop.

"Oh, stop your bitching." B'Elanna punched Annika's arm good-naturedly, but the contact did send Annika's shoulder back which caused her to scowl at B'Elanna in return. "We're doing this all for you, you know. Show some gratitude huh?"

"I am grateful. But I think you're just having fun torturing me." Annika's left eyebrow rose as she crossed her arms over her bare chest. "Besides this day isn't about the dress or the bouquets. It's about Kathryn and me. Our love for one another being—oh my."

Annika's eyes went large as she looked at the lingerie Kes held up for her inspection. She instantly imagined Kathryn in the lavender lace that left little covered and her eyes glazed over at the arousing thought. She thought she heard soft snickering but the images her thoughts had conjured were far too distracting for her to care.

"A present for your wife to be it is." Kes grinned triumphantly after she blocked out Annika's sensual imaginings. "See it's not all bad."

"No, not bad at all." Annika gently took the lavender material in her hands that was offered to her by Kes. She massaged the material between her fingers before she spoke again, her voice low and hopeful. "Do they have anything in red?"

CHAPTER 2

_One universe over_

Her red eyes blazed with power, stolen power as her gaze bored into the simpering man before her. An inhibitor collar bit into Harry Kim's neck and a long chain attached his collar to a steel bolt imbedded in the stone floor by Kathryn Janeway's bare feet. He didn't dare look upon her fiery, naked form. He didn't want to see the terrifying and hateful woman who beat him daily and who had killed his wife two years ago when they had been caught by Janeway's hounds.

"I have a little job for you." Janeway looked upon the naked, bloodied man with false warmth as she stroked his lacerated back in a grotesque parody of a lover's caress. "You want to make me happy don't you?"

Harry bit his bottom lip until blood was drawn in order to not whimper beneath the searing touch of Janeway's blazing hand. He knew he would be punished even more severely for making any noise as she continued to leave a burning trail across his skin.

Harry would do anything for her because he knew exactly what would happen to him if he didn't. It would be the same thing that had happened to his wife, Libby. Kashyk and Culluh had held him as he screamed and thrashed against their strong hands while Janeway had ripped Libby a part slowly and fed on the psionic energy expelled from his wife's body that had burned orange and red.

He felt bile rise to his throat as he remembered how he had been forced to watch Janeway satisfy her lust with Kashyk, then Culluh and then... Harry pushed out of his memories. His words rasped from pain but he spoke his acquiescence loud enough to elicit a sadistic grin from Janeway.

"That's my good boy." Janeway smiled toothily before she raised Harry's face to meet hers. She pressed her hot, bruising mouth hard against his and shook with pleasure as Harry's energy began to fill her. He whimpered as she bit his lip cruelly before she withdrew. "Mmm, delicious. Now, lie on your back like a good boy."

Harry's throat filled with blood from biting his tongue to keep from screaming in agony as the fiery woman writhed on top of him. And for the first time in his life he was glad Libby was dead. At least her pain had only lasted a night. His had continued for nearly two years and would continue until the day he died. All because his powers were useful to Janeway. He found her worlds like theirs to devour, metahumans to eat and suns to absorb. Harry was the gatekeeper to the Sun Eater, Red the Destroyer… the Queen as Janeway called herself.

He tried to ignore how his skin blistered under hers as he hoped he would finally find a universe that had someone powerful enough to defeat Janeway, but he knew it was a lost hope. He had seen Janeway destroy five Earths now and despite an abundance of metahumans on each one she could not be defeated. Harry wanted to die so no one else had to. He wanted to die because Janeway wanted him alive. He wanted to die because it hurt so much just to breathe.

CHAPTER 3

T'Pol couldn't breathe; the pain in her mind was too strong as she collapsed on the floor of her bedroom. She barely felt Trip's strong hands grasping her shoulders or hear his Southern twang of a voice calling her name desperately.

Air pounded into her lungs painfully as she gasped and shuddered until finally her seizure stopped and she expelled one word from between her lips before she fell unconscious. It was a name that was said as a warning. "Janeway."

"How are you feeling?" Trip handed a glass of water to the seated woman before he sat down on the couch next to her. He had seen her experience a powerful vision before but he had never seen T'Pol so strongly affected by it. It worried him. He placed a warm hand on her shoulder for support and reassurance.

"Better." T'Pol sipped out of the glass before she set it on the coffee table in front of her and Trip. She pulled her robe closer around her as she looked seriously at the worried man. "It was similar to my last vision of Kathryn Janeway, after the incident in Antarctica."

Trip nodded his head in acknowledgment. He remembered how Kathryn had lost her fiancé and nearly her own life in Antarctica and then the ominous vision T'Pol had had of a vengeful, power hungry Kathryn Janeway whose thirst was insatiable where the sun itself couldn't satisfy her. He had met Kathryn and continued to see her at functions sponsored by the United Federation of Metahumans and his mind still boggled that the woman could even be capable of such actions. But he knew better than to question T'Pol's premonitions. The only thing they could do was try to prevent them from happening.

"Charles, what I saw was worse, far worse. She didn't inadvertently destroy the world, she was fully conscious of her actions. She killed us, she killed us all because she wanted to. Because it gave her pleasure. What I saw was… we have to stop her." Hot tears flooded T'Pol's eyes as she gripped Trip's arms tightly in her hands. "If we don't, she'll come for us. And we won't stop screaming until we're dead."

"W—what do we do?"

T'Pol's eyes blazed with serious intent and her voice was strong and sure. "We have to kill her."

"Are you bloody mental?" Julian Bashir looked at the two beings on his viewscreen as if they had just sprouted antennae with eyeballs on the end of them. "Kill Kathryn Janeway?"

"Julian, my vision was clear. She'll destroy this world and soon. We can't allow that to happen." T'Pol's voice was modulated and clear. This was no time for emotions. This was the end of the world. "I'm sorry, I like Kathryn too but this must be done."

"This isn't a matter of liking anyone. You're talking about killing one of our own over a vision that frankly I'm not sure is that reliable." Julian didn't try to leave out his indignation out of his tones.

He never trusted something as subjective as precognition. If a fluttering butterfly could cause a hurricane then the slightest thing could probably change a vision of the future. T'Pol had been overzealous before. In fact this wasn't the first time she suggested them killing Kathryn over the same sort of apocalyptic premonition.

"You know she won't go down without a fight. Us trying to kill her or even capturing her might be the thing that sets her off. Preservation and all that." Julian had seen Kathryn in action and though she was certainly powerful and impressive he had his doubts that she was even capable of what T'Pol spoke of. Eating the sun? It seemed like rubbish to him.

"At least speak with the others. I agree that killin' is extreme but we shouldn't just ignore T'Pol's vision." Trip placed a hand on T'Pol's rigid back as he tried to be the mediator. "If we at least… contain Janeway perhaps that would be enough to offset the chain of events."

"Fine, all right. I'll talk with the others, but don't do anything without my consent or you two will be the ones imprisoned or worse." Julian wondered sometimes why he had even wanted to head the Jupiter Station with people like T'Pol and Trip under his purview. Perhaps it was because he really didn't like children or schools. "Understood?"

T'Pol's nostrils flared and anger set her jaw stiffly as she answered sharply. "Yes."

Julian sighed with relief as his screen went black. He drank his scotch while he tapped his communication console which put him in touch with Jean Luc Picard. "No time for pleasantries, Picard. We have a situation on our hands. T'Pol had another vision regarding Kathryn Janeway."

"Kathryn?" Picard's voice was rich and gravelly, but a hint of worry seeped in the staid man's tones. "What did T'Pol see?"

"The end of the world, my dear man."

"She's going to destroy the world?"

"Yes, Beverly." Picard sat with his staff that had matching countenances of worry after he had relayed what Julian had told him of T'Pol's vision. A vision that had a sadistic Kathryn Janeway destroying the world, viciously killing all of them and then devouring the sun. "T'Pol's premonitions can be averted, we've done it before but it's never come upon her this strongly. And she told Julian she saw the Earth destroyed within the week."

"I just don't understand how it's possible." Riker's brow was creased as he tried to reconcile his knowledge of Kathryn with this nightmare vision T'Pol had foreseen. "We're talking about Kathryn Janeway here."

"I understand it's difficult to imagine, but…" Picard wondered how much he should tell his staff, people he trusted with his life. He knew he owed them the truth despite his wish not to have to betray Kathryn's confidence. "She has the ability to become addicted to energy, to covet it beyond all reason. I have seen this ravenous thirst for myself and I can tell you that she is not herself when under the influence of this insatiable hunger. She is fully capable of killing for it."

The conference room was absolutely silent. Picard could feel the tension in the room and didn't need to be a telepath to know that he had just shattered several people's assertions of who Kathryn Janeway was. He knew Riker, Barclay, Beverly and even Deanna would never look at Kathryn the same way again. He was sorry for that because he knew what a tortured soul she was.

"I—I don't know what to say. I had no idea." Deanna looked around the room and knew her words were what the others were feeling as well. Her heart ached for Kathryn despite the fear that was crawling icily across her back.

"But why doesn't she… hunger for energy all the time?" Beverly had only met Kathryn a few times. She thought her intelligent, warm if a bit shy, but nothing about the other woman seemed dangerous in the least.

"She does. But has learned to control it, mostly. She came to me after she lost control after Justin Tighe's death. T'Pol had had a vision then as well and told her to come to me." Picard took a deep breath before he revealed what he had done. "I—I placed mental barriers in her mind to prevent that hunger from reigning freely, but it's still there. It's always there. It remerged again after the incident with Regina McQueen, but Kes was able to contain it once again."

"After Tighe… when you had me erase Kathryn's memories of her meeting with you. That's why." Riker felt violated and then he felt sick that he had violated Kathryn even when he was ordered to do so. "So what T'Pol warns us could happen?"

"Yes."

"W—what are we going to do?" Barclay was pale. He couldn't believe it. Not Kathryn Janeway. She was too kindhearted, too… perfect to be something so evil.

"The rest of the chairpersons have agreed that T'Pol's vision should be taken very seriously." Picard remembered the anger that had exploded from both Lwaxana and Nechayev, but even they had to finally acquiescence to the dangers in letting Kathryn remain free, if not alive. He felt no better in what must be done than they, but he knew the fate of the planet was hanging in the balance. "Our orders are to capture Kathryn Janeway, by any means necessary."

Riker grimaced and it looked like a pained smile. "Dead or alive you mean?"

Picard's gaze was hard and his voice sure. "Yes."

CHAPTER 4

"You… are going to kill me."

Kathryn wiped the back of her hand across her sweat drenched forehead as she looked at the smug woman hovering above her. Annika's sweat soaked body gleamed in the moonlight and Kathryn's chest was hot with the love and desire she felt.

The day had been uneventful and Kathryn had missed Annika's presence as she tested the combat suits the Pentagon had sent her for the President's inauguration. When Annika had returned she had regaled her with tales of the torture Kes and B'Elanna inflicted upon her. Their days were spent apart as of late, but the night was utterly theirs.

Annika's lips pressed against Kathryn's and she tasted her essence mixed with Kathryn's. She groaned as she pushed her fingers into Kathryn's wet sex once again. She didn't think seven were enough.

Annika crushed the lavender lace bra that had been a present from her earlier in the evening as she massaged Kathryn's breasts. Kathryn bucked against her hand to meet each thrust of her fingers. She loved the guttural sounds Kathryn was making as she neared her climax.

"Oh God!" Kathryn arched and glowed golden as her orgasm enveloped her completely. She thought she felt the earth shake, such a romantic thought until she came back to herself and realized the bedroom was shaking.

"KATHRYN!" Annika's metal exoskeleton formed almost unconsciously around her as the building shook with the impact that shattered the window and sent them crashing to the floor.

"What the hell!" Kathryn scrambled to her feet and flew swiftly to the window. What she saw made her stumble back until she collided into Annika's hard metal body. "Those are Julian's ships."

"What does that mean?" Annika watched Kathryn hastily pull a crimson and black combat suit over her body after lavender lace had been discarded. "Why are we being attacked by the UFM?"

"I have no idea, but I'm sure as hell going to find out. Notify the others, I'm going out!" Kathryn burst into flames that took on the appearance of a fiery bird as she propelled out the window.

"Kathryn!" Annika could only watch as Kathryn flew towards the two massive and powerful ships. She ran to the intercom and sent out a campus wide alert. "We're under attack!"

Harsh wind and rain whipped across her body, but Kathryn kept moving. She gasped when she saw Nechayev floating between two of Julian's battleships. Kathryn's voice was booming over the thunder and lighting, but even in its shrillness betrayal was clear in her tones. "Alynna, what the hell are you doing?"

"Don't make this harder than it has to be." Julian's voice sounded next to her after a titanium corset abruptly surrounded her arms and torso. "Kathryn Janeway, you are under arrest for crimes you are about to commit. Come quietly and we won't have to—"

Julian's words were cut off when he was quickly taken to the ground by the force of the large, black haired wolf on top of him. Chakotay snarled and snapped but he forced himself not to sink his teeth into the man who would dare touch Kathryn. So instead a massive paw knocked Julian unconscious upon the rain soaked earth.

Chakotay propelled off of Julian to rush at Worf who was battling B'Elanna. As he fought Worf, his attention was still on Kathryn, how she blazed above him and white hot broken pieces of the titanium restraint fell to the ground.

Kathryn's hands were hot and she wanted to unleash the immense power contained within her on these people who would dare attack her school unprovoked, no matter that they were her friends. But she didn't, she was in full control though her voice trembled. "W—what did he mean?"

"T'Pol had a vision you would destroy the world within the week. We've come to prevent that. Do what Julian said, Katya, please. Do not resist." Nechayev's voice became almost pleading as electricity crackled across her body. "No one needs to die here tonight."

Kathryn registered Nechayev's words, but it took her a moment to realize what exactly they meant. She felt shame heat her face more than her brilliant energy ever could. She looked around her. The two ships, the fact that it was Alynna and Julian and knew that T'Pol's vision was even more serious than before. And for the first time in a long while she felt fear, fear of what she was capable of. She could hear Annika above all others shouting at her, calling for her and she knew she would never allow herself to harm the woman she loved. Kathryn nodded once at Nechayev before the blaze that surrounded her dissipated as she lowered herself swiftly to the earth.

"Stop! It's all right, just stop!" Kathryn's voice was loud and commanding. She was relieved to see that aside from a few scrapes and bruises no one seemed unduly injured. Even Julian had regained consciousness. "I surrender."

"Kathryn, what're you doing?" Despite Kathryn's words, Annika was still sheathed in metal and her concern was etched in gleaming steel. She barely noticed as she was being flanked by equally worried and bemused Voyager staff members.

"I need to go away for awhile. I'm being taken into custody." Kathryn placed her hands upon Annika's shoulders as she smiled tremulously. "T'Pol had a premonition. I might be a danger to others soon and I won't risk that. I'm sorry, Annika. I love you."

"But they can't just—Kathryn, wait!" The metal vanished beneath Annika's skin as she rushed towards Kathryn as fast as she could. She turned Kathryn around to face her before she hugged her tightly to her and kissed her with all the intensity and love she could. She released Kathryn's lips reluctantly but not her arms around the other woman's waist. "I'm coming with you."

"I'm sorry, my love, but you don't want to go where I'm going. And I won't let you." Kathryn's eyes flickered ever so slightly over Annika's shoulders.

"Sleep." Tuvok's deep voice was the last thing Annika heard before her world turned black and she fell into B'Elanna's strong arms.

"Kathryn, what are we supposed to do?" Chakotay stood with the rest of Kathryn's staff as they watched her being shackled by Worf, though her stormy gray eyes were on them. They saw something they never expected to see in her eyes. They saw fear.

"Protect the President, carry on and we'll see what happens in a week. I—I'm sorry. I care for you all deeply, please… believe me." Kathryn felt her power draining from her body as chemicals were injected into her by the inhibitor collar she herself had designed. It caused her to feel weak, exhausted and her voice reflected that. "Please… tell, tell Annika I'm sorry and…. I love her."

Kathryn's body went limp in Worf's strong arms as the chemicals in her veins took away her consciousness. Her staff, her crew, her family could only watch as Kathryn Janeway was taken away from them. The two ships disappeared over the horizon and the storm passed.

"Chakotay?" B'Elanna called after the burly man who was stomping back to the main building of their Boston campus. "Where are you going?"

"I have a fortune teller to talk to."

CHAPTER 5

_One universe over_

"What did you see?"

"You will be… successful." T'Pol's voice was strained as she relayed her latest vision to Janeway despite the pain suffusing her body. Pain Janeway's burning field was inflicting upon her. "No one… is capable of… defying you."

"That's my good girl." Janeway decreased the intensity of the energy field as she stroked her hand along T'Pol's scarred and sweat-drenched face. With her fingers still on T'Pol, Janeway turned to Kashyk. "Assemble the others. Have them come to me. My sweet boy will open the doorway for us after I am done with this world."

"Yes, my Queen." Kashyk bowed as he smirked before he left Janeway's chambers.

He was one of the fortunate ones whose power was not energy based and thus not such a lure for Janeway's insatiable hunger. The vision of hundreds of metahumans from various universes being eaten alive, their very neural energies sucked out of them, was more than enough to keep Kashyk in check. But it was his carnal rewards that made him love his Queen. He couldn't wait until after she absorbed the rest of the dying planet's energy. The Queen could go through all of her hounds and her slaves twice before her lust was satisfied after such a feast.

"The Queen is consuming the last of this planet and then we will jump." Kashyk's dark eyes scanned the room of the hounds' quarters. He enjoyed how the other hounds stood at attention when he entered the room. He was the Queen's man and liked to think of himself as Janeway's favorite, but he knew she liked him for the moment because he could change into anyone she wished him to be. Her favorite was herself. Kashyk was rewarded more often when he was commanded to change into her form. He almost grinned in remembrance, but he had a job to do. "Secure your assigned slave before you enter her chambers. She will soon finish here and require us to be available to her."

"This isn't our first jump. We know what to do." Culluh's voice was indignant as he crossed his arms as much as his sharp, bone protrusions allowed. He resented the fact that Kashyk was Janeway's man now. That used to be his position and he wanted it back, but he knew if he killed Kashyk he too would be killed so he seethed silently to himself.

Kashyk's grin broadened, his voice excited for what was to come. "Then let's not keep our Queen waiting, Hounds."

B'Elanna's dark eyes moved swiftly around the Queen's chamber so she could follow the actions of the other hounds. She was the latest 'recruit' and she knew if she wanted to survive she would have to do as the others did and then she would do better so that she would become the Queen's favorite. Her eyes widened as she watched the others divest themselves of their thick leather clothing before she too stripped off her own clothes and dropped the thick fabric to the stone floor.

"Bow for our Queen." Kashyk's booming voice reverberated against the stone walls as he smirked with anticipation before he and the other hounds bent their bodies in supplication.

Janeway's naked body was white with energy as she entered her force field protected chambers to find her hounds waiting for her. Tendrils of fiery yellow energy formed a massive blaze around her that threatened to burn her hounds. But she was much too controlled to inadvertently harm them, she'd rather do it purposefully.

"Oooh, yes." Janeway pressed her hands to her breasts before she ran them down her flat stomach and arched her back like a bow. She closed her eyes and forced the surrounding energy to push into her, to thrust in energetic waves inside her body. Janeway shuddered from the incalculable pleasure killing an entire world gave her.

As the blaze dissipated into a faint glow Janeway lied on her back upon the crimson colored pillows that littered her chambers. She looked almost human as she held herself up on her forearms and spread her bent knees apart as she gazed hungrily at her hounds.

"What are you all waiting for?" Janeway's eyes narrowed dangerously even as she pressed her own fingers to her wet sex.

B'Elanna was faster than the others, so she reached Janeway first. She growled deep in the back of her throat as her mouth replaced Janeway's fingers. Her scalp burned from Janeway's firm hold on the back of her head that pushed B'Elanna harder against the swollen, drenched flesh.

"Mmm, I knew I kept you alive for a reason." Janeway bucked against B'Elanna's mouth, her lips, tongue and sharp teeth. Janeway's hands burned the flesh from B'Elanna's back, but it regenerated within seconds only to burn away again. Janeway had finally found someone who could take unlimited punishment. She had her new favorite.

CHAPTER 6

"I am sorry for Kathryn's sake. Truly I am, but I have had the vision again. Those events I foretold are going to occur very soon." T'Pol looked sympathetically at Chakotay and the rest of the Voyager staff, but her tone was unyielding. "Kathryn is dangerous, whether she knows it or not. I have seen what she will become, a monster who finds pleasure in pain—"

"You just shut up! Just stop talking." Annika's pale eyes blazed with anger as heat suffused her cheeks. She pointed an accusing finger at the woman on the viewscreen. "Kathryn isn't a monster. She's the most loving person I've ever known. She would never find 'pleasure' in inflicting pain. Never. Your last vision of her didn't come to pass so what makes you so sure this one will?"

"Because they are increasing in frequency and duration. Each new vision reveals more of what will happen. I have seen our sun turn black." T'Pol looked gravely at Annika and her voice was sympathetic and soft. "I have seen her tear you apart, all of you and laugh while doing it. You say she is not a monster then what is she?"

"I don't believe you." Annika shook her head as she backed away from the monitor. "I know Kathryn, she would never hurt me or anyone."

"How do we change it? You helped prevent her from destroying the world once by having her go to Picard." Kes still chafed at the idea that Picard had forced his way in Kathryn's mind despite the woman's request to do so. "How do we prevent it now?"

"I don't know. All I can tell you is that my visions are only getting worse." T'Pol looked seriously, but compassionately at the people who were closest to Kathryn Janeway. "I am sorry, but I believe Kathryn is already lost to us. I must go now."

"Wait!" Annika struggled out of Tom's grip as she bolted from her seat, fury etched on her features. "God damn it! How can you all be so calm?"

"If Kathryn Janeway is a danger to herself and others than she must be imprisoned, that is what she chose." Tuvok internally worried about Kathryn, but his expression and voice betrayed nothing. "There was no other logical choice."

"I don't give a damn about logic. I want Kathryn back!" Annika glared venomously at Tuvok having not yet forgiven him for rendering her unconscious and thus unable to go with Kathryn. Her emotions were all at the surface, anger with Kathryn for having Tuvok sedate her mixed with the sickening fear and worry for the woman she loved. She had no idea where Kathryn was or what sort of treatment she was being given. Annika's slim form trembled as she felt hot tears spring to her eyes. "I want her back! Oh God."

Annika shuddered as she sobbed in Kes' strong arms after they quickly wrapped around her when Annika fell to the floor. She cared not that her tears and cries for Kathryn were seen and heard by the others. Her heart was broken and Kathryn was gone. She feared that if T'Pol's visions worsened the UFM would kill Kathryn and that the woman she loved would allow it, ensuring the safety of the others. She knew Kathryn would give her life freely to save even one person much less billions. Annika cried because her world was ending and she was helpless to do anything to stop it.

Jean Luc Picard stood on a rocky precipice overlooking the most beautiful blue green ocean he had ever seen. He heard a shifting of material behind him and turned to watch Kathryn Janeway walking towards him in a flowing dress made of a soft blue material that looked more fluid than solid. Kathryn's beauty was only marred by the worry etched on her features as she stood before him.

"I'm sorry I can't help you, Kathryn." Picard's voice was filled with years of regret.

He had failed her when she had come to him after she had lost her fiancé, Justin Tighe, in Antarctica and he was failing her again. Because despite his probes into her mind he still couldn't find anything that would suggest she would be destroying the world in less than eighteen hours as T'Pol's last vision had prophesized.

Picard looked at the warm, gentle hand on his wrist before he looked at Kathryn's soft, sad smile and stormy gray eyes. Her voice was low, tremulous but still strong and determined. "I know. I'm sorry, old friend, but you know what you have to do. T'Pol's visions have never been so powerful, so sure. These events will surely come to pass unless you act now."

"Kathryn, I—" A single delicate finger pressed against his lips before he was brought into a warm embrace that he hungrily accepted.

"It's all right. If my death saves billions than it's worth it." Tears began to fall from Kathryn's eyes as she tried desperately to remain strong and resolute as she pulled away looking at Picard with heartbreak exuding powerfully from her. "It would have been a beautiful wedding."

"Kathryn, we will find another way." Picard felt desperation causing his heart to pound loudly that was a counterpoint to the calm stillness of the woman in his arms. "Murder cannot be the only option!

"There is no other choice. You have to kill me. You know that." Kathryn moved gently out of Picard's hold as she wrapped her arms around her slim form and looked out into the ocean. Her voice was oddly serene, resigned. "I told you what would happen if my hunger ever consumed me completely. I hate that part of me. The part that would kill others just to satisfy myself, but I never imagined… I don't know how I could ever find pleasure or enjoyment from feeding. I'm a worse monster than I ever imagined. Save me, Picard. Save the world."

"Kathryn, wait we could—"

"Go now." Kathryn turned her head, her voice and expression steely and commanding. "There isn't much time and you have to be back before dawn."

Picard gasped as he exited Kathryn's psyche and came back to the sterile, steel walled room where Kathryn Janeway's unconscious form was being held captive in a stasis chamber that rendered her powerless. Sweat dripped from his brow as breathing returned to a less labored endeavor. He felt Beverly's touch on his shoulder and a question in her green eyes.

"Contact the Voyager Institute." Picard's eyes were locked on Kathryn's serene and still features, his hand on Beverly's for support. "They should be allowed to say their goodbyes."

"Jean Luc?" Beverly Crusher looked at the man she loved and her heart broke for what he was forced by necessity to do. "I'm so sorry."

"I failed her, Beverly. She came to me for help and I couldn't, I wasn't strong enough. And now…" Picard placed his hand on the transparent aluminum over Kathryn's unconscious form and silently asked the women held within for forgiveness. "Now she is hoping I don't fail her again by allowing her to live. How can I kill her? How can I believe T'Pol's vision when all I see is love, compassion and forgiveness from her? How is it possible?"

"I don't know, but… Jean Luc, T'Pol had another vision. The events are approaching very quickly, before dawn breaks the world will be dead."

"Then Kim will have to be allowed to open a portal to the Jupiter Station because Kathryn Janeway has to die very soon." Picard took his hand away from the stasis chamber before he led the way out of the holding cell. "Make it so, Beverly."

Beverly closed her eyes as she reached out with her mind to all those who would call Kathryn Janeway a friend. She told them to come to the Jupiter Station, come now, for there wasn't much time. Then she called Kira because she knew there would be many who would not take Kathryn's death passively. There could be a war brewing and they had to be ready for it.

T'Pol cried and writhed on the floor. It was coming, she could feel it. But it was too soon, plans and events were shifting and accelerating. They no longer had the night. She could hear frantic voices around her, but she broke through all of them with a scream torn from her throat. "KILL HER!"

"No!" Annika's powers were being negated, but she still threw herself protectively in front of the stasis chamber that held the woman she loved and couldn't live without. "Get away from her or I'll rip you apart. All of you!"

Annika had to cling to the metal construct that held Kathryn's form as the orbital space station shuddered around her and the other metahumans who had come to say their last goodbyes.

"What the hell?" Julian moved to the control console quickly. His eyes widened and his voice was filled with alarm. "We're losing power!"

T'Pol's eyes were entirely white as she gasped and whispered the prelude to the end. "It's begun."

"Kathryn?" Annika turned and pressed her palms against the transparent partition. Her brow creased as she looked upon Kathryn's serene features. It was impossible that Kathryn could be responsible for the power failure. It was impossible that she was the destroyer of the world if its destruction had begun as T'Pol said. Kathryn was in suspended animation unable to even acknowledge the world around her much less affect it.

"I'm setting us down!" Julian's voice was loud and shrill in order to rise above the blaring alarm klaxons. "We're dropping through the atmosphere too fast! Hang on to something. This is going to get rough."

"It's not her. It's not Kathryn!" Annika's eyes filled with tears of relief and fury. Her body shook from the anger she felt boiling her blood. "I'm going to kill you!"

Annika launched herself at T'Pol but was stopped by B'Elanna's strong grip around her stomach. B'Elanna's voice was gruff and derisive as she struggled to keep Annika from ripping T'Pol's throat out. "Visions a bit off huh?"

"No." T'Pol's eyes were still all white as her face paled at the visions before her eyes. "Don't you see? We're all going to die."

"Always the optimist." Tom's voice was mocking, scathing. He moved to stand with Annika and B'Elanna along with the rest of the Voyager crew in front of the stasis chamber in a show of solidarity and defiance.

They had only arrived on the Jupiter Station fifteen minutes ago through one of Harry's portals after receiving the psyche message delivered by Beverly Crusher. Upon their arrival Picard had told the assembled group compassionately but firmly that Kathryn Janeway had to die and then T'Pol had collapsed with another vision. The numb feeling that had washed over Tom after Picard had told him and the others that he had been inside Kathryn's mind and that she had told Picard to kill her still remained.

"Let her out of stasis, Picard. T'Pol's vision of Kathryn was wrong." Chakotay's voice was a low threatening growl his narrowed glare focused solely on Picard.

Picard's stony expression betrayed nothing as he stood flanked by his own staff and the Jupiter Station crew as well. His impassivity displayed none of the inner turmoil he was feeling. T'Pol's visions have never been more powerful or certain. How could he release Kathryn and risk being wrong? He hated having to be the one to tell Kathryn's friends, her family, that she wanted death for herself. Picard would remember Annika's agonized scream and her rage that had followed his assertion that to save the world Kathryn was ready to die. His decision was already made. He would not fail Kathryn again.

"No."

Julian's voice broke through the thick tension as the station neared the earth at an incredible speed. "Brace for impact!"

The deafening wrenching sound of metal colliding with the ground preceded the cries of surprise when a massive fiery blast ripped the station apart and exposed the holding cell and the congregated metahumans to the evening air. All eyes moved automatically to the blazing woman hovering above them. T'Pol had been right. Kathryn Janeway was going to destroy the world. Just not the one this universe contained. Even through the blazing energy a cruel grin could be seen that caused Janeway's elegant features to twist into a sadistic mask. Her voice was velvet covered steel, but lacked the warmth her counterpart possessed and the clearly threatening words were sickening.

"What do we have here? Mmmm." Janeway moaned before she licked her lips indelicately. "Delicious."

Annika forgot to breath, she thought for a moment that the powerful pounding of her heart was going to crack her ribs. Blood thundered loudly in her ears, her throat closed and she wondered if she would ever feel anything good again. The blazing woman was so terrible, yet so beautiful.

Janeway's hard, petite pale body was encased sporadically by strips of crimson leather that failed to conceal much of anything. Her skin glowed white hot and energy spewed from her eyes as she looked down upon the defenders of this world entrapped in her glowing dome that surrounded the remains of the holding cell.

"Round the cattle up, my hounds." Janeway continued to grin as she watched her servants rush forth past her to the group of metahumans that appeared paralyzed by fear. She liked to see their fright, but she still wanted them to attempt to resist. It was futile of course, but she was so amused when they tried. "Let's see what this world has to offer me."

"My Queen." Malcolm Reed pointed a finger towards the stasis chamber only partially hidden by Annika. His eyes had long since been burned away by Janeway's touch, but he could still sense a metahuman and know what their powers were immediately. He was Janeway's bloodhound. He turned his head towards Janeway. "It's you."

"Oh, how interesting." Janeway's bare feet touched the metal floor, which bubbled and melted under the heat of her energy as she walked towards her dome and the people within. "Finally, a worthy companion." 

Janeway was disgusted by the other five incarnates of herself. They had all been so self-righteous so… human. She had enjoyed their screams when she had devoured them. Her heart sung at the prospect of finding a counterpart who craved what she craved. Power. Besides no one aside from perhaps her latest hound, B'Elanna, could withstand her burning touch for very long before they were irreparably damaged and she was forced to replace them with another. She wanted someone resilient, and who better than herself? A sister so heavily guarded must be very powerful and dangerous indeed. She grinned as she moved easily through her field towards a stricken blonde woman blocking her from herself.

"You are very beautiful." Janeway's blazing gaze moved across Annika and it felt like a hot touch on her skin. Annika felt sick because fear wasn't the only thing that filled her. She was ashamed of the hot desire that coursed through her body as well. Her fear and horror soon overrode her desire upon registering Janeway's cruel words. "I would hate to have to kill you so soon. I imagine you're a screamer."

Janeway's blaze began to dissipate around her and her narrowed gaze turned abruptly from Annika to Reed. Her blind hound pointed and with a nod of Janeway's head Nerys Kira was thrown to the ground in front of her bare feet by a battle scarred Worf. This universe's counterpart growled before he attacked, but her B'Elanna was faster. B'Elanna's strong fists collided with Worf's jaw and he fell to the floor, unconscious and bleeding.

Annika shook with fear, shame and disgust. But she couldn't pull her eyes away from this nightmare version of Kathryn Janeway. Even when Janeway pulled B'Elanna to her and ravished her mouth and moaned loudly. It was a moan Annika knew intimately. She thought she heard her B'Elanna gasp, but everything seemed muddled as if she were underwater.

"Kill her, my sweet girl." Janeway pushed B'Elanna away from her towards Kira, who had managed to get to her feet and look defiant through her fear.

"Stop!" Picard's voice was so commanding, so desperate it stayed Janeway's command to B'Elanna. He ignored the red leather clothed minions of this dark Janeway as he moved in front of Kira with his chin held high.

"Picard." Janeway's lips twisted into a lopsided grin that seemed a grotesque parody of Kathryn's amused smile. "How I've longed for this moment. Usually you kill yourself before I can get to you. But here you are. Waiting for me. Tell me, were you expecting me?"

Janeway's eyes shifted to where the unscarred T'Pol of this universe was being embraced securely by Charles Tucker. A knowing smirk upon Janeway's lips caused T'Pol to shudder in Trip's arms.

"Yes. If you want me then you have me. Let the others go." Picard's voice was hard and demanding but it didn't return Janeway's eyes to him.

"What did you see, T'Pol? In your visions of my coming. Did you see your own death? I assure you it will be far worse than anything you could ever foresee." Janeway's head reared back after the hard backhand caused blood to drip from a small cut on her lip. She laughed loudly, delightfully and her glee filled the night air.

"Don't." Janeway's laughter was cut off quickly by her command. Her hounds were ready to kill, but her hand and that one word stopped them immediately. "I want him alive. He'll nourish me for a long, long time."

"Go back to hell." Picard's eyes narrowed and his fists were tightly clenched. He needed to get Kira and some of the others with no real aggressive powers out of here. He was just relieved by the small fortune that Julian had landed the ship in a relatively unpopulated area. That was all they needed, human hostages or worse a massacre.

"We all make our own hell. I'm going to enjoy creating yours here on Earth, Picard." Janeway's hand drifted across Picard's face like a caress, her voice warm and almost sympathetic despite her sadistic promises. "You're going to watch this world burn. And everyone you ever loved or even hated will die. Or you can join me. The choice is yours of course."

Picard's movement was unexpected and it took everyone a moment to register what had even happened. But then his psionic blast propelled Janeway forcefully through the air and a great distance from the crashed station the second Kira fell to the floor unconscious.

Janeway's hounds had little time to react before they were overwhelmed by the UFM forces. With their Queen gone they had lost the upper hand, but they fought fearlessly, viciously all the same.

Annika's metal gleamed in the moonlight as she kept herself between the stasis chamber and the fray. She took great satisfaction in coldcocking Chakotay's fully wolf formed counterpart using the butt of her metal encased hand.

Tuvok's hand touched Kashyk's shoulder and dropped him to the floor upon one whispered word. "Sleep."

The scarred Worf fell next to his counterpart when Kes used a powerful mental bolt to take out the behemoth of a man.

B'Elanna ripped one of Culluh's bony projectiles out of her chest as she ran full speed at the man continuing to fire off spikes from his body. His hard ridged face sliced through her knuckles as she brought her fist down which punctured his brain with his own bony facial ridges. She had wanted to do that for a long time. He gurgled up dark viscous blood before he fell in a dead heap on the blood stained floor.

"Harry, get the non-fighters out of here. Evacuate the area. Contact the others." Chakotay's booming commands were mixed with low growls from his long snout. "Go now!"

Chakotay stood eight-feet tall and black hair covered his dusky skin as his massive paws fought with a woman who was the mirror image of his oldest friend. He knew B'Elanna was stronger than him, but she seemed weakened for some reason. As if she had to use her regenerative abilities to near exhaustion.

Harry did what Chakotay commanded. He opened a portal to the Australian Institute, the first UFM safe house he could think of. Crusher and the rest of Picard's team along with Tuvok, T'Pol and Trip, and an unconscious Kira being carried by Doctor Zimmerman followed Harry through the glowing purple portal.

Chakotay's fight was soon joined by Julian, who wrapped a sheet of titanium around the mirror B'Elanna. Chakotay didn't know what to do with her because she could heal from any wound and wasn't rendered unconscious easily. His indecisiveness ended when B'Elanna took one of Culluh's spikes and rammed it into her counterpart's forehead.

"My gods." Chakotay hated seeing even an 'evil' B'Elanna Torres in pain. The woman writhed and screamed as dark blood spurted from her forehead and around the bony spike imbedded within it.

B'Elanna wiped blood from her palms indifferently on her pant legs as she watched her mirror self writhing in pain. "She'll live."

Tom hoisted Reed up into the air as he blasted off of the ground with a comet-like tail. He wasn't exactly sure what this guy's powers were but at this point he didn't care. A hundred foot drop should do the trick.

"Please," Reed's voice was harsh with desperation as he clung to Tom's battle suit. His scarred visage disturbed Tom, but he couldn't look away from the oddly hopeful expression on the other man's features. "Please, kill me."

"I—" Tom's wide eyes took in the scarred man and he felt sick. His compassion for Reed was short lived. Reed fell from his grasp as he was hurtled through the air by a blazing form that collided into him with enough force to cause some of his ribs to break despite the blast field surrounding him.

The mountain peak he and Janeway collided with shook under the assault. Tom coughed up blood as he struggled to breathe while Janeway held him captive in the crevice they had created in the hard rock of the mountain wall.

"Oh, Paris, it's been a long time." Janeway's grin was toothy as her red eyes bored into Tom's. Her voice was velvety as she ran a finger down Tom's bloody lips. "I haven't had you since the second Earth I devoured. I've missed your taste, your power."

"N-no!" Tom had experienced having his energy being stolen, twice in fact but nothing could have prepared him for the feeling of Janeway pressing her hard body against his and then her lips were on his bloody mouth.

Tom's mind screamed in horror and cried out for her to stop but he could do nothing but shake with grief and fear as she continued to absorb his energy and ravish his mouth. When he bit down hard on her tongue she merely moaned and thrust herself against him even as he tasted the coppery flavor of her blood running down his throat. Her hips ground into his and he was disgusted that his body was beginning to betray him.

Janeway's lips were torn from Tom's as she screamed in pain. Her grip on Tom fell away as she turned to face the being that would dare harm her. She cried out again as she was blasted by another burst of pure psionic energy and collided into solid rock that cracked under the force of the impact.

"Tom, can you hear me?" Kes held Janeway captive in the fracture in the mountain side with unrelenting psionic bursts, while she kept Tom afloat with her mind. "Are you all right?"

"My… chest hurts." Tom's energy reemerged around him and he moved away from the crackling blue energy keeping Janeway writhing and screaming in agony. He hated the sound of her cries even though he knew this sadistic being was nothing like the Kathryn Janeway he knew and loved. "I—I think she cracked my ribs."

"You're in no condition to fight. Go, Tom. Now!" Kes' attention was only on Janeway as Tom did what he was told as he blasted off back towards the crashed station.

Kes continued her assault even though she knew she wouldn't be able to last long. Her hands were in front of her as she focused her intense mental bolts on Janeway. She cried out when burning hands suddenly grasped her wrists harshly.

"That," Janeway pinned Kes with a malicious glare as blue and red energy mixed and mingled together. "Hurt."

"H—how did you?" Kes could feel her energy being drawn from her body and it chilled her to know that she had underestimated Janeway.

"Look in my mind." Janeway smiled as she felt the telltale sensation of psychic energy entering her thoughts. In her mind's eye was Kes. Bloody, ravaged and dead. "You're seeing what I did to your counterparts. Oh, Kes, I will so enjoy burning your eyes out before I rip you apart."

Kes swallowed back the bile that rose in her throat as she blocked out the images of her counterparts, the cruelties Janeway had inflicted upon them for hours sometimes days with sadistic glee. Kes' violet eyes blazed with the disgust and hatred she had for this woman. She had never before imagined hating Kathryn Janeway as intensely as she did now. Her psionic blades were manifestations of her rage. Her rage turned into ice cold fear that crawled down her spine when she heard Janeway's guttural laughter.

"Mmmm." Janeway bit her bottom lips as she used one hand to push the glowing blades deeper inside of her chest until they disappeared completely. Her golden fiery glow crackled with blue energy as she licked her lips. Her throaty voice accompanied Kes' widening violet eyes. "It feels so good."

"Yeah, how does this feel?" B'Elanna growled as she launched herself onto Janeway. She groaned as her skin burned away once she had the fiery woman in her grasp, but her hold only tightened as they plummeted to the ground.

"You dare touch me!" Janeway's scream of rage preceded the quickly expanded energy field that pushed B'Elanna off of her once they hit the ground. "I am your GOD!"

The earth shook and the mountains rumbled as Janeway's gold and blue energy erupted from her body and tore through the thick rock of the mountain and created fractures in the grass covered ground. The air surrounding Janeway crackled and sizzled as she turned white while her fiery blaze burned across the dawning sky.

CHAPTER 7

"Tom!" B'Elanna watched horrified as the man she loved was collided into by Janeway before they hurtled miles away into the distant mountain range. She disregarded Chakotay's calls for her to come back as she ran at an inhuman speed towards the mountains.

Chakotay watched helplessly as B'Elanna grew more and more distant before he moved to Kes' side. She was crouched over the bloody and broken body that had fallen from Tom's grasp when he had been struck by Janeway.

"Kes?" Chakotay's hand hovered over Kes' shoulder, but he did not touch her. The crackling blue energy that surrounded her was as much of a deterrent as her rigid posture. "B'Elanna, she—"

"She doesn't stand a chance against that much power." Kes' violet eyes glowed as she lifted herself into the air high above Chakotay and Reed's dead body. "But I do."

Kes flew off faster than he had ever seen her move and he prayed silently that she would have the strength to at least survive a fight against Janeway. Chakotay's impassive features betrayed none of the raging emotions within him. This alternative version of Kathryn was horrific. He would have never imagined it possible that any universe could produce such a monster and certainly not the monstrosity that was this sadistic mirror image of the woman he loved.

Chakotay moved away from Reed's bloody corpse to join the others in what was left of the Jupiter Station. Loud voices made his gait quicken. Janeway's hounds were all shackled and kept in a makeshift titanium cylindrical holding area that he knew Julian had crafted himself. Chakotay ignored the mirror images of people he knew, people he cared about as he approached Annika. She stood before the stasis chamber that still held Kathryn's unconscious form, her icy blue eyes were narrowed and her voice was filled with rage that shook her slim, metal frame.

"She's not a danger to us! Let her out, God damn it!" Annika wanted to slam her powerful fists against the stasis tube and break Kathryn out herself, but she didn't know how the animated suspension worked and feared she would harm, if not kill, Kathryn. But as she stood with her fists clenched while Picard and Julian tried to explain the logic of keeping Kathryn imprisoned it was taking all of her willpower not to slam her fists into these two men.

"Your mental bolt barely slowed her down, Picard. She ripped Tom out of the sky and crashed them into a mountain. Kes and B'Elanna went after them, but if they'll be successful or not is in doubt. You know there is only one person who could possibly stand up to this… monster." Chakotay's large form rippled with disgust as he thought about the mirror image of his beloved Kathryn. How her counterpart defiled everything Kathryn stood for, believed in. His voice was a deep throated growl as his eyes turned completely black and his teeth elongated unconsciously. "So let her out. Now."

Picard looked from Chakotay's features that shifted back to normal to Julian, who nodded his head once before he tapped in the encryption sequence that would reanimate Kathryn Janeway and release her from her prison. Air decompressed from the chamber as the transparent aluminum slid away to reveal Kathryn's still form and serenely calm features.

"Kathryn?" Annika's eyes filled with hot tears that spilled across her metal cheeks that were quickly becoming rosy skin as she watched stormy gray eyes flutter open. "Can you hear me?"

"Ann—ika?" Kathryn smiled sadly as she looked up at Annika's features as she slowly brought her hand up to grasp the offered hand. "I wasn't expecting to see you here, but… I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy that you're with me."

Chakotay understood something Annika didn't seem to as he pushed past his pain at seeing the naked love on Kathryn's features as she looked up at Annika. "You aren't dead."

"W—what?" Kathryn sat up abruptly as her narrowed gaze quickly took in her surroundings until the gray was replaced by a white hot blaze. She ripped her hand out of Annika's as she flew into the air. Her long auburn hair ripped around her fiery form as she hovered above them with accusation on her features and in her sharp tone. "You fools! What have you done?"

Suddenly Kathryn could feel it. A powerful energy source, very close. Very tempting. Too tempting, she wanted it immediately. She wanted it all. That energy pulled at her and she hungered for it like she had never craved anything else. But she fought her hunger. She fought it because she saw Annika and the fear in her eyes as she looked up at her.

"Kathryn, it's not you T'Pol saw!" Picard's voice was raspy as it rose in order to be heard over the roar of Kathryn's blaze. "It was an alternate universe version of you. And she's here!"

"I know, I can feel her. She has so much power. It's glorious." Kathryn smiled in awe at the immense energy calling out to her. She felt her hunger continue to grow deep within her. She felt starved for the energy she sensed from her counterpart. She had never imagined so much power could be obtainable until this moment. And even Annika's worried gaze and stricken expression couldn't override her yearning to devour this energy and make the power her own. "I want it. I want it so badly it hurts. Tell me where she is and I'll devour her."

"Kathryn, no!" Annika felt cold skitter across her skin and hot worry to suffuse her body. Kathryn was beginning to sound like her counterpart. And as Annika watched her beloved's blaze grow, she saw that Kathryn was beginning to look like the mirror Janeway as well. "Fight it! I know you can, please. Don't let your hunger consume you or it will consume all of us. Please, fight it! You have to—"

Annika's desperate screams were cut off when the ground shook around them and a great fiery glow burned across the sky, which was just beginning to herald a new day. And then Annika's world came crashing down around her as she saw fissures erupting from the earth and the distant mountains quake and crumble under the force of unrelenting fiery bursts of immense energy. But it was Kathryn's strangely calm voice that made Annika's heart seem to freeze within her chest even as hot blood furiously pounded in her ears.

"She feels me too. She's coming." Kathryn closed her eyes as she felt the immense energy moving quickly towards her. As it drew close her hunger and anticipation grew.

"Hello, me." Janeway hovered in a blaze of orange and blue fire that rippled in hot waves across her pale, hard body. Kes and B'Elanna's broken forms were dropped to the earth uncaringly. Janeway's gaze was only on Kathryn. "I felt you break free of your prison. Tasted your energy on my tongue. I've searched for you across five universes. Do you want me as much as I want you?" 

"Yes!" Kathryn's husky roar preceded her collision into Janeway. The other woman hugged her closely and laughed in delight as their blazes merged together.

Kathryn groaned as she felt Janeway's energy mix with own. It felt good, a heady experience that made her back arch as more of Janeway's fire was pushed into her in torrents of energy. Whenever Kathryn had been overcome by her hunger she had forced energy from others. Never before had she been so freely given nourishment, she relished in it. Her chin tipped back and her eyes closed tightly as she screamed in pleasure as Janeway embraced her more firmly as more energy was thrust into her body, forcefully and unrelentingly.

"What do we do?" Annika horror was etched in metal as she looked from Picard to Julian and Chakotay, who was carrying B'Elanna and Kes' still away from the blaze. "What the hell do we do?"

"I can't risk adding to their power using psionic energy, but I do have one idea." Picard's voice was oddly even as he stared up at the two Janeway's exchanging and absorbing immense amounts of energy from one another. He felt some relief that they were too engaged with one another to seem to even remember the people on the ground. He hoped that would work to their advantage. "But it is possible that it would do more harm than good."

"The world is coming to an end, Picard." Julian used his powers sparingly for the same reason as he shifted titanium around him and the others in order to protect them from some of the excess energy being expelled by the two fiery beings. "If you've got a plan, so be it."

"I need one of the captives, I don't care which one." Picard kept his eyes on the two Janeway's as Annika and Chakotay carried out his request.

The mirror B'Elanna spit and swore as she was dragged towards Picard. Her struggles were hindered by the titanium constraints and Chakotay and Annika who held her tight.

"Shut up or I'll crush your head between my hands. How long will that take to regrow?" Annika tossed the vile woman who looked so much like her friend onto the dirt in front of Picard's feet.

"She will bathe in your blood!" B'Elanna snapped and snarled at Picard. "You will beg for death long before she's finished with you."

"You seem to be speaking from experience. Let's see what she did to you." Picard placed his fingertips upon B'Elanna's forehead, which caused the aggressive woman to fall unconscious as his mind pushed into hers. What he saw made his stomach turn, but he fought back his nausea. His voice was raspy, yet still authoritative. "Annika, take my hand."

Annika hesitated out of fear for only a moment before she knelt before Picard and held his hand in hers. Her eyes immediately rolled back as she, like the mirror B'Elanna, fell into an unconscious trance.

Time seemed to come to a stop around him as Picard drew memories from each of the two women and transmitted them to the Janeways. Frozen within each other's arms, the two Kathryn Janeway's were unrelentingly bombarded with images of themselves contained within the memories of B'Elanna and Annika.

The Kathryn Janeway from this world saw her worst fears come to life as she was flooded with horrific visions of what her counterpart had done. The torture and death that she had committed with such joy and pleasure. The hunger that her mirror image not only surrendered to but relished in.

As B'Elanna's memories of her world's Chakotay being tortured were revealed, Kathryn couldn't help but cry out in horror as her eyes widened despite wanting to see no more. She saw Chakotay beaten and bloodied lying naked in a broken heap upon the stone floor of what looked like an ancient cathedral. He murmured something through his torn lips that Kathryn could barely make out. She thought it was "please", but she couldn't be sure. Kathryn whispered the word herself to Picard when he forced her to watch what was sure to be Chakotay's death.

Kathryn saw her counterpart's naked, hard flesh glowing orange and red as the cruel woman wore a lopsided grin as she moved towards Chakotay. Janeway's burning hand caused him to arch and cry out in agony as she ripped through the flesh of his exposed chest and stomach. Her voice was silky, sensual but demanding.

"Join me. And I'll let the wolf out." Janeway's warm breath brushed across Chakotay's sweaty and bloodied face as she grinned. "I'll even give you a few humans to play with."

"Never." Even close to death Chakotay remained defiant as he struggled to even breathe.

"Oh, you're so noble, but don't you see? I have you already." Janeway's eyes followed Chakotay's as they moved to where another Chakotay entered the large stone walled room.

This Chakotay had a grin on his scarred face as he quickly removed his red leather outfit until his dusky skin made sporadically pale by thick scar tissue was completely revealed. As was his arousal at the sight of his Queen torturing his weak counterpart.

Janeway's gaze moved back to the Chakotay beneath her as she felt her hound taking position behind her. "Join me."

Chakotay spat blood and growled deep in his throat. "Fuck you."

"Mmm, all right." Janeway threw her head back as she impaled herself upon Chakotay who screamed in agony as her white hot flesh burned his. The hound moving behind her was also burned but not as badly and so he continued his rocking motions into his Queen.

"No! Stop, please!" Kathryn could see no more. But Picard continued to reveal more of exactly what she was capable of.

Kathryn saw herself walking closer. Janeway's searing touch burned B'Elanna's skin away which brought her dark eyes from the scorched smoking remains of the man who had dared defy Janeway as the man who looked exactly like him wiped blood and burned flesh from his own body.

"Join me."

B'Elanna looked again at what remained of Chakotay before her dark eyes shifted back to Janeway's narrowed gaze. B'Elanna's voice was a soft growl. "Yes."

Janeway's smile was brilliant as she cupped B'Elanna's chin in her hand and released the thick chains that held her newest hound. "That's my good girl."

Kathryn was brought out of the onslaught of B'Elanna's memories by Janeway's mocking voice that seemed so inhuman in its cruelty.

"Did you honestly think I would be swayed by those memories, Picard? You've just shown me why I should keep this… Annika alive." Janeway had just emerged from the flood of images conveyed from Annika to her by Picard. She had seen this world's Kathryn Janeway through Annika's eyes. They were in love, which Janeway cared nothing about. It was the long nights filled with mutual pleasure that intrigued her. Janeway looked down upon Annika with a wide grin and carnal intent in her voice. "I was right. You are a screamer. I can't wait to have you. You'll have to be broken in of course, but that shouldn't take long. You—"

A fiery fist threw Janeway's head back as blood gushed from her nose. Her wide blazing eyes took in her counterpart with surprise and rage that caused Janeway's energy field to expand.

"It wasn't you I was trying to sway. I was merely distracting you." Picard felt hope begin to emerge within him at seeing that his plan had worked. Kathryn's humanity had overridden her desire for power, especially since she now knew exactly what Janeway had planned for Annika.

"You're just like the others. Weak!" Janeway flew high into the sky as she fired off plasma bolts from her hands at the woman following her into the heavens. "We are gods!"

"Sorry," Kathryn absorbed the energy discharges as she drew closer to Janeway. She collided straight into the other woman, wrapped her arms around Janeway's waist and flew them even higher. "I'm an atheist."

"What, what are you doing?" Janeway felt something she hadn't felt in over twenty years. Not since she escaped from Hayes' pens. Fear.

"What I should have done… a long time ago." Kathryn continued their ascension even as the high altitude caused her breathing to become laborious and painful. "You and I… we're not gods… we aren't h—human, we're monsters. I—I think… deep down… you know that."

"I can give you power!" Janeway felt ice begin to form over her skin as her blaze began to dissipate around her as her breath started to leave her body. "I know… that's what you hunger for. I'll give it all to you!"

"I know." Kathryn's own fiery field was flickering, but she persevered. She needed to get them into orbit. She held tight to the woman who struggled fiercely in her arms. "And I want it, desperately. That's why… it must end. Now."

_Jean Luc?_

_Kathryn?_

_Tell Annika I love her. I'm sorry. Good bye._

_KATHRYN!_

Picard watched with Chakotay and Julian as the hounds howled and four women lied at their feet as the earth shook around them. The sky was on fire and it seemed inevitable that heaven and hell was crashing down upon them. But suddenly the ground stilled and the sky was pale blue and cloudless, so beautiful in the morning.

Kathryn's eyes resisted opening at first because of the immense pain radiating across her body. Upon realizing what that meant her eyes shot open as she felt a rush of panic crash over her. She must have lost consciousness due to oxygen deprivation. She had thought it was death. She had hoped it was. She quickly looked around her and felt an awesome wave of relief when she saw herself, Janeway, dead beside her. Both their bodies had been broken by the fall back to earth. The faint force field that had formed around them had provided only a minimal amount of protection when they had impacted the ground.

Blood ran down Kathryn's chin as she closed her eyes to let death take her with no resistance on her part. She knew her body was shattered and that she was bleeding internally. Kathryn's bloody smile reflected her acceptance of the fate she had anticipated since the start of this whole mess. She would die saving the people she loved, her world and others, but above all she sacrificed herself to keep Annika safe. As darkness overtook her, Kathryn's last image in her mind was Annika's smile and Kathryn marveled at how wonderful it had been that such a beauty had loved a beast, however briefly.

_Annika, I've always loved—_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 8

Tears fell from Annika's eyes as she looked down upon Kathryn's still, serene features. Unsteady fingers pushed a strand of auburn hair from the smooth skin of Kathryn's cheek before Annika's fingers caressed the soft pale flesh that felt so blissfully warm beneath her touch.

It had been over a week since the nightmare Janeway and her hounds had nearly brought the world to an end. Nine days since Annika's own world had come crashing down around her. She had been told repeatedly before the mirror image of her beloved Kathryn had arrived that her fiancée had to die. Annika still felt cold fear that she had already lost Kathryn. No one knew if Kathryn would ever come out of the coma she had been in since Picard, Chakotay and Julian had found the shattered remains of the two Kathryn Janeway's after the earth had stilled.

"How're you holding up?" B'Elanna's voice was soft as she approached Annika and Kathryn with concern on her dark features.

It had taken five arduous hours for B'Elanna to regenerate from the bombardment of fiery energy that had ripped through Kes' force field. She had protected Kes as much as she could. Although B'Elanna had taken the brunt of the attack it hadn't been enough to save Kes from a painful ordeal and a slow recovery even under Doctor Zimmerman's healing touch. But at least Kes was alive. They were all alive. It was amazing really considering Janeway's power and brutality.

B'Elanna knew from Picard's probes of the hounds' minds and the two slaves that were found later, that Janeway liked to "play with her food" for as long as her victims lived. Thinking about the mirror image of Kathryn Janeway still sent unpleasant shivers through B'Elanna's body. Even more so than her own counterpart who was now imprisoned with the rest of Janeway's hounds in New Zealand. The two slaves, Harry and T'Pol's counterparts, had been taken to rehabilitation centers but both had taken their own lives their first nights there. B'Elanna could only imagine the horror both had endured for who knows how long that would make them take their own lives even when they knew they were safe.

"Annika?" B'Elanna touched a gentle hand to the grieving woman's shoulder which shuddered beneath her touch as sobs racked Annika's too thin frame. B'Elanna knew Annika ate very little and slept only when exhaustion overcame her. She looked gaunt and worn to the bone.

B'Elanna remembered quite well how she had heard Annika's sobs throughout the day that would have been Kathryn and Annika's wedding day. It had pained B'Elanna to hear such heartbreak, but she knew Annika more than not wanted to be left alone, but apparently not today because Annika had called for her to come to Kathryn's room.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay." B'Elanna held Annika tightly as she tried to soothe the crying woman with her soft tones and a warm hand making circles on her back. She knew she was lying, but B'Elanna didn't know what else to say. "Kathryn Janeway's the strongest person I know. She'll make it through."

"I—I'm sorry." Annika retreated from B'Elanna's touch as she furiously wiped the tears off of her face. This wasn't why she had called B'Elanna to her. Her voice trembled, but still held steely determination within the low tones. "B'Elanna, I need your help."

B'Elanna didn't like the look on Annika's tired features. There was desperation in Annika's pale blue eyes. B'Elanna moved them over to an empty biobed. She hopped onto the gray mattress a moment before Annika lifted her weary frame to sit next to B'Elanna.

"What do you need my help with?" B'Elanna thought she already knew, but she wanted to hear it from Annika before she offered up anything, especially a jailbreak.

"If—when Kathryn wakes up they won't just let her go, will they?" Annika's anger at the UFM and fear for Kathryn's safety made her voice sharp and shrill.

"I don't know, Annika. I guess it all depends on what she's like when she does."

"That's what Picard said." Annika looked away, disappointed by B'Elanna's words.

Annika knew for certain Kathryn had returned to her in those last moments. Picard had heard Kathryn's last words of love and sacrifice. She had saved them all. How could Picard or any of them question that? And yet, Kathryn's powers were dampened by an inhibitor formula injected intermittently through the IV piercing the soft skin of her hand and she was kept under constant surveillance.

"I'm sorry, Annika, I can't—I won't help you break her out of here." B'Elanna didn't add that she wasn't certain if she could even if she wanted to. The UFM wasn't taking any chances with Kathryn and the highest security measures were in place to ensure that the comatose woman was kept under control. "She wouldn't want me to."

Annika's anger at B'Elanna, at Picard and the rest, at herself, and lastly, at Kathryn made her cheeks flush and heat suffuse her body as she bolted from the biobed. Her pale eyes blazed with fury as her body shook from it.

"What do you know about what Kathryn wants? They're treating her like—like a monster! She saved us. Protected us! She could have died out there! She would have if Picard hadn't heard her calling out to me!" Annika's angered expression was accompanied by cold suspicion. "Or is that it? You're just like that other one aren't you? You want Kathryn for yourself. You can't stand that she wants me over you! What did you feel when that monster was kissing that other B'Elanna. Did you wish it was you?"

It took everything for B'Elanna not to do irreparable harm to Annika. Her chest rose and fell heavily as she took in labored breathes and tried to remember the woman before her was suffering intolerably.

"Don't. Push me." B'Elanna's voice was forced from between her lips as a low growl threatened Annika if she went any further in her erroneous accusations. "And don't denigrate my feelings for Kathryn just because you're in pain. You aren't the only one who's confused and hurting right now, Annika. And I know you're too focused on your own pain to see everyone else's, but we're all worried about her. So take your anger out on someone else."

Annika felt hot shame override her anger as she registered B'Elanna's words and the truth in them. She looked away from B'Elanna's controlled features and imposing form to Kathryn. "I—I'm sorry, B'Elanna. It's just, I'm so scared."

B'Elanna's body was still coiled tightly, but her tone softened a bit as she nodded her head. "I know. I am too."

B'Elanna followed Annika to Kathryn's bedside. Her dark gaze took in Kathryn's elegant features which seemed peaceful, oddly so considering the turmoil her existence was causing around her. Annika's soft voice brought B'Elanna's gaze away from Kathryn to her.

"I still don't understand how—how it's possible that, that monster was Kathryn. I don't want to believe it's possible." Annika looked away from B'Elanna's dark eyes as she felt shame heat her face and color her cheeks once again. "I—I still loved her, B'Elanna. Wanted her. Even though she was terrible, evil. She was still Kathryn. She was still so beautiful. What—what does that say about me?"

B'Elanna was quiet as she watched Annika almost absently brush strands of hair away from Kathryn's relaxed features. When she did speak it was with a hint of awe and some wisdom. "I think it means you would follow her through hell. Even if she's the devil. Annika, something… something horrible happened to her to make her lose her humanity completely. Something that will never happen to our—your Kathryn. They'll never be the same, but you still saw something in that other Janeway that perhaps only you could see."

"What, what did I see?"

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure she fell in love with you the moment she saw you or otherwise you'd probably be dead right now." B'Elanna remembered Janeway's words and the look on her features that were a grotesque facsimile of how Kathryn looked at Annika. It was love, twisted within a horrible woman, but love nonetheless. Destiny perhaps. Two souls so entwined that even differing universes couldn't keep them apart. B'Elanna considered it a romantic thought, but perhaps the only plausible explanation of why Janeway hadn't just fired on Annika to get to the stasis chamber that held Kathryn.

Annika registered B'Elanna's words, but dismissed them as somewhat irrelevant since the other Kathryn Janeway was dead. And also because B'Elanna's explanation did nothing to relieve Annika's shame at how she had been attracted to that horrible being. As if she had betrayed her love for Kathryn by feeling anything for another.

"When was the last time you ate anything?" B'Elanna's accusing voice brought Annika out of her reverie.

"What?"

"Ate? Food. When?"

"I—I don't remember." Annika's brow creased as she considered that a bit odd, but she shrugged it off. It really didn't matter to her when she had last eaten anything. Her thoughts were only on Kathryn. "I'm not hungry."

"Puleaze. You need to eat something. I'll be able to see through you soon." B'Elanna touched Annika's shoulder, her dark eyes compassionate but determined. "I'll bring you something here. Okay? We'll bring that little table over and you can have a nice cozy dinner with your fiancée. I could even bring a candle in."

"B'Elanna…" Annika's defiance fell away as she noticed how tired the other woman looked herself, how red B'Elanna's eyes seemed when she really looked and knew that the others were suffering as well. Annika nodded, her words a surrender to B'Elanna's evident pain. "Thank you. I'm sorry for—"

"Make it up to me by eating everything I bring you and not bitching about it, okay?" A tentative smile played on B'Elanna's lips, but her eyes glowed with warmth. She felt less like a failure to Kathryn if she could at least keep Annika from starving herself to death.

"I don't bitch, I complain ardently. There's a difference." Annika felt warmth and affection she hadn't felt in days. It warmed her chest and added pleasant color to her cheeks. "Thanks, B'Elanna."

"Anytime." B'Elanna breezed out of the room but stopped short as soon as the doors closed behind her.

B'Elanna peered through the one-way mirror and her smile broadened as she saw Annika place a gentle kiss on Kathryn's forehead. Perhaps, B'Elanna hoped, this was something of an end to Annika's guilt and shame, and perhaps for the others and herself as well, for having to be saved. They had all forced Kathryn Janeway to face the monster within and she had almost been consumed by it.

Picard brushed sand off of his dark trousers as he sat on the sandy beach and watched the sun setting over the ocean. It was a beautiful sight, but not why he had come to this place. He came for a woman, who for the past several days escaped him whenever he drew close to finding her. It had taken him some time to find this place again. The place where he had gone to find absolution for a decision that had already been made for him. It was a decision that would have cost Kathryn Janeway her life, under her own wishes. He hoped that she would be here, this place of beauty and tranquility. The soft swishing of material behind him told him he wouldn't be disappointed.

He stood and turned before he greeted the approaching woman wrapped in crimson silk that flowed like water across her petite form. "Kathryn."

"You've been chasing me for days. Don't you ever get tired of rummaging through my mind?" Kathryn's expression was impassive, but her voice held warmth and just the slightest hint of humor, but there was also an edge to her husky tones. "I'd like to be left alone. You know this, so why are you here?"

"You can't hide in your mind forever, Kathryn. There are far too many people who need you. You have to wake up."

"I don't _have_ to do anything." The warmth and humor in Kathryn's voice was replaced by cold steel. "As for the others, they're better off without having to worry about me killing them, don't you think?"

"No one's worried about that, Kathryn."

"Oh no? So you aren't pumping my body full of an inhibitor drug and you don't have me under constant guard. Or are those video cameras in my room for perhaps a prurient purpose?" Kathryn looked over at Picard who had such a stricken expression that she had to laugh.

Picard shook his head as Kathryn continued to laugh at his expense. He sometimes forgot how insufferable she could be. His voice showed a hint of his irritation. "We do have to take certain precautions."

Kathryn's dark blue eyes were still bright from the laughter that had come to stop, but her voice was soft and remorseful. "You can admit you're worried. I am too. That's part of the reason I'm staying right where I am for the time being."

The red and orange light cast across the vast ocean also washed across Kathryn and Picard as they looked out across the still water. Picard wondered aloud. "How long will you hide here?"

"For as long as it takes." Kathryn's voice was husky and resigned. Her stormy gaze looked up at Picard, who stood stiffly beside her on the sandy shore with his worried eyes cast away from her. "Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance? You risked a lot by waiting for my staff—my family to come say their goodbyes. Why is that?"

"I know you, Kathryn. I've been in your mind; every thought, memory, every emotion you've ever had has been exposed to me. A part of me refused to believe you were capable of what T'Pol foresaw no matter how sure her visions were." Picard wasn't sure how much to reveal, but he thought it unfair to hide things from her when everything within her had been revealed to him. "I couldn't kill you, Kathryn, until I was sure you were a threat."

"You shouldn't have risked it. You could have been wrong." Kathryn grasped Picard's shoulders as she coaxed him to look at her. "What aren't you telling me?"

Picard peered down upon Kathryn's open expression, her eyes displayed everything; her compassion, her resolve and her fear. He had never seen her look more vulnerable and yet so strong as she did at this moment. He carefully removed her hands from his shoulders before he cupped her face gently in his hands. Picard slowly brought his lips down softly upon Kathryn's forehead. When he felt the first warm tear fall against his skin he removed his hands and withdrew from the warmth of Kathryn's body.

"Jean Luc, I—"

"You're the best of us all, Kathryn. Everything you've been through. All you've endured at the hands of evil individuals. Even that insatiable hunger that lives inside of you. None of it has broken you. And I doubt it ever will or ever could." Picard appreciated the beauty of twilight as the purple ambient light of the sky marked the end of day. In the twilight time of Kathryn's mind Picard made his regrets known. "I am sorry I forced you to see, so much." 

"Don't apologize. Your plan worked and I am grateful for that." Kathryn's voice was gentle upon the evening breeze as she breathed in the salty air and watched the last light leave the horizon. "I was so weak. I wanted what she had to offer, not caring who would get hurt in the process. You, the others… Annika."

Kathryn's voice became a pained whisper when uttering Annika's name. She still remembered how Annika had looked at her with such fear and horror. She had been so terrified and Kathryn was forced to admit Annika had every reason to be. If she had hurt Annika, if she had kill—no, Kathryn couldn't even contemplate Annika's death by her hands. It hurt too much, as did the shame and guilt from her failure to be strong, to resist the power Janeway had offered her. She could still feel some of that shared energy within her from that encounter, taste it enough that she wanted more.

"Annika loves you." Picard thought about the woman who was becoming a phantom. She hardly ever ate, he worried that she never slept and she rarely spoke to anyone but Kathryn. "She never leaves your bedside. She wants to be the first thing you see when you open your eyes. And her voice telling you that she loves you will be the first thing you'll hear. Go back to her, Kathryn. She needs you."

"No." Kathryn's gaze was on the stars as she spoke quietly, regretfully. "She was so scared of me. How could she still love me?"

Kathryn could still hear Annika's desperate screams telling her to fight. It wasn't until Picard's interference that she did. She had to. She couldn't let Annika experience such brutality. That need to keep Annika safe had overridden her hunger, at least for that moment. But the hunger still existed and Kathryn feared there would be a time when even her love for Annika couldn't save them from that hunger.

"I never thought of you as a coward, Janeway." Picard's voice was harsh in its criticism and he knew he had hit a nerve when her blazing eyes quickly went to his. "But here you are, hiding from the world. Wallowing in self-pity because you know you'll get none from any of us. No, in the real world we take responsibility for our actions, our mistakes. We seek forgiveness, we receive it and then, Kathryn, we get the bloody hell over it."

"Has anyone ever told you, you are a horrendous motivational speaker?" Kathryn knew exactly what Picard was doing and she was surprised that it was beginning to work. His words made her wonder if that's what she was doing. Hiding from others not because she was afraid of their fear, but she was afraid of their forgiveness. Forgiveness she thought herself unworthy of. She hated to admit it, but Picard actually made a semblance of sense.

"Are you feeling motivated?" Picard expression softened upon hearing Kathryn's teasing tones.

"Shockingly, yes."

"Well then, not so 'horrendous' after all. Am I?" Picard's grin faded as his tone grew serious. "Kathryn, she's in pain without you. Stop hiding within your own guilt and fear. Wake up and face the dawning of a new day."

"They can't even get plain tomato soup right."

Annika continued to grumble, more to herself than the unconscious woman lying next to her on a biobed, as she dipped a piece of bread in the orange unappetizing substance. Annika had already eaten most of the soft bread and half of the bowl of soup that B'Elanna had brought her despite her lack of enthusiasm over the under-seasoned soup. She yearned for Neelix's delicious meals as she continued to eat what the McKinley Station's cafeteria had to offer. Annika moved the small, rolling table with her tray on top away from her before she scooted her chair closer to Kathryn.

"Kathryn? I wish you would wake up." Annika smiled sadly as she held one of Kathryn's limp hands between her own. She was disheartened by the lack of response when she brought Kathryn's hand to her lips and pressed warm kisses across her pale knuckles. Annika deposited a kiss upon Kathryn's palm before she gently laid the hand on the gray mattress of the biobed once again. "I wish a lot of things, I guess. I wish the last week never happened. I wish we were on our honeymoon like we had planned. I wish I could see your eyes and hear your voice. I wish you were here to tell me everything will be all right. I just wish you would wake up. Please, Kathryn, wake up. I—I need you. Please, please, wake up."

Annika held her breath and a tear fell on her cheek as she watched Kathryn's expression expectantly, but after a few seconds she let the air escape upon a disappointed sigh. Kathryn's relaxed features and still body remained. Annika felt a hot pain in her chest as she realized she was becoming not only frustrated, but in her exhaustion and grief she was becoming angry as well.

"Kathryn Janeway, WAKE UP! Damn it!" Annika almost didn't stop herself in time as her hands stilled above Kathryn's slim shoulders. She had almost tried to shake Kathryn awake. It would have been a futile and hurtful move and she felt ashamed that she had almost done it.

Annika stumbled quickly away from Kathryn's bed to look out the windows of the New York based UFM station as she attempted to calm her breathing and willed the rapid beating of her heart to slow. As she took in deep cleansing breaths she could see that dawn was breaking and soon the sun would rise. Kathryn always looked so beautiful in the morning with that golden glow around her.

Annika had to hold onto the window sill to keep from falling to the ground as her lanky frame shook from the powerful sobs that overcame her. It had been less than two weeks since Kathryn had taken her flying, since she had been made loved to hundreds of feet in the air and Annika ached at the memory and the feeling of loss she felt like a physical pain.

"Why did you leave me?" Annika's voice trembled as fought through her grief and wiped the tears away from her face. She turned from the window and moved back to Kathryn's bedside. She knelt next to Kathryn and placed her hands upon Kathryn's pale forearm. "I miss you so much. Please, Kathryn, come back to me. Come back."

Annika watched Kathryn's expression closely as she always did, with her breath held as if it would somehow interfere with Kathryn's possible waking. A slight moan made Annika gasp as she realized she hadn't imagined Kathryn's eyes fluttering open. And then Kathryn's clear blue eyes were completely revealed to Annika and she laughed at the relief and joy washing over her in awesome waves.

"Oh my God, Kathryn! Kathryn, I love you. Oh my God, I love you. I love you so much." Annika's voice held a hint of disbelief but it could hardly break through the delight warming her voice and permeating her chest. Annika knew she was babbling but too elated to care. Her voice cut off when she saw Kathryn lick her lips before she spoke, her words a soft whisper that Annika drew closer to hear.

"Hello, my love. I've missed you."

Kathryn felt weak, her body weary and listless so her smile was small but it was enough for Annika. It was enough for her that Kathryn's eyes were open. That Kathryn had returned to her, so she was no longer alone. Annika carefully touched her fingers to Kathryn's smooth skin as she cupped her face gently in her hands before she brought her lips gradually down to press against Kathryn's.

A soft cough behind them made Annika reluctantly depart from Kathryn's lips as she turned to see Doctors Zimmerman and Crusher in the doorway. It was Zimmerman who spoke as the two doctors approached Kathryn's bed with matching expressions of complete and utter impassivity. It was as though they weren't surprised by Kathryn's changed condition in the least, despite the fresh coffee stain on Doctor Zimmerman's lab coat that seemed to suggest otherwise.

"Welcome back." Lewis Zimmerman's dark eyes shimmered with happiness as his lips broke into a broad, though tight-lipped grin.

"Thank you. Is—is everyone all right, Doctor?" Worry and sharp guilt clouded Kathryn eyes as she felt Annika's warm, comforting hand on her shoulder.

"No casualties, at least on our side. But you can be debriefed later. You should rest."

"With all due respect, I think I've had my eyes closed enough for the time being. I'd like to get out of this bed, if it's all the same to you." Kathryn's legs felt like jelly, but she still managed to kick the sheets partially away from her much to the chagrin of the trio crowded around her.

"Doctors do make the absolute worst patients." Beverly Crusher shook her head, but couldn't help but crack a smile at the disgruntled look on Kathryn's features as the other woman tried valiantly to free her feet from the bunched up sheets.

"No, just this one." Zimmerman rolled his eyes in exasperation. He sighed loudly before he went to Kathryn's aid and began to untangle the sheets from her feet. He grumbled indignantly as he did. "Won't listen to anyone. It's as if I'm not a renowned physician, world renowned by the way, with a healing touch for an ability I might add. But no, why would anyone listen to me. It's not—"

Kathryn's warm hand on his shoulder quelled his tirade as he lifted his gaze from the tangled sheets in his hands to her smiling, bright features. Her voice was gravelly due to lack of use and affection warmed her tones. "Thank you, Doctor. I'm very grateful for everything you've done. Both of you. Doctor Crusher, I suggest you not do that."

Beverly's hands froze on the IV drip immediately before they dropped to her side. She looked at Kathryn with bemusement and some compassion in her eyes. "I don't think you're a danger to us, Kathryn."

"I'd like to think that's true, Doctor, but if you want to stop my intake of the inhibitor solution I suggest you take several steps away from me." Kathryn felt Annika's hand tighten ever so slightly on her shoulder as she observed Annika's metal encased flesh, which told Kathryn there wasn't a chance that she could be convinced to leave her side, or remove her comforting touch. "Press the off switch please."

Without removing her hand from Kathryn's shoulder Annika leaned over the bed to do what she had been asked. There was a moment of tense silence as the IV drip discontinued infusing Kathryn. And then as if another switch had been turned only this time it was within Kathryn, the room was set alight by the yellow fiery energy that crackled around her body. Kathryn instantly felt her body strengthening as it soaked up the energy of the sunlight spilling into the room provided her. The needle imbedded in her hand and any remnants of the inhibitor solution dissolved away as she absorbed as much of the sun's energy she could until she felt it disperse throughout her body and her surrounding glow vanished.

Beverly managed to breathe again when the golden energy disappeared. She hated to admit her trepidation at Kathryn's powers being uninhibited. She thought she saw a flicker of something in Kathryn's eyes that seemed to tell her the other woman had sensed that trepidation, but then it was gone and Kathryn was smiling at Annika, whose metal was beginning to melt beneath rosy skin.

"I feel fine. I just need to soak in a bath to get this medicinal smell out of my—" Kathryn gasped in surprised delight as she was unceremoniously lifted off of the biobed as she was held securely in Annika's strong arms. "I can walk, you know."

"Happy to hear it." Annika passed the two wide eyed doctors with a smirk to her lips, her voice clearly dismissive as she addressed them. "Doctors, I'd really like to be alone with my fiancée now."

Annika didn't wait for a response as she moved quickly into the en-suite and the door slid closed behind her. Two flabbergasted physicians were left in her wake. They had intended on taking extensive scans of Kathryn, which would have probably taken most of the day.

"Oh my." Beverly actually jumped when she heard the en-suite door rattle from an unseen, but not unknowable source. The door continued to shake in an uneven rhythm. "I think that's our cue to leave, Doctor."

The bright flashes of light that broke through the seams of the door hastened the doctors' paces from the room.

"Annika, I—we need to talk. About what happened…" Kathryn's expression turned serious as Annika lowered her from her arms so her bare feet touched the cool tile of the floor. "I'm so sorry. Please believe me—mmph!"

Annika's mouth was hot against hers as she tore the thin hospital gown from Kathryn's petite body with one determined tug. Annika groaned deep in her throat. Oh, she had missed this.

"Oh God! Annika!" Kathryn cried out her pleasure as she felt the door to the en-suite shake when her back slammed into it repeatedly under the force of Annika's thrusts. She had come almost instantly when Annika had pushed her against the door as two long tapered fingers entered her. As she felt her release wash over her, Kathryn felt the warm glow envelope her as she let her pleasure be known to the exquisite being so generously providing it. "Oh yes, oh please God, Annika!"

"I have you, Kathryn." Annika held the shuddering, faintly glowing woman close to her as she gently removed her wet fingers from within Kathryn. She kissed Kathryn's damp forehead before she lifted the woman once again in her arms and carried her to the large egg shaped bathtub.

Annika's vocal commands were met efficiently, the small room began to warm and steam up as soap and water quickly filled the bathtub. Once the tub was most of the way filled, Annika gently lowered Kathryn into the soothing hot water. Annika quickly shed her t-shirt, cotton capris and undergarments before she eased into the spacious tub to sit behind Kathryn. She pulled Kathryn towards her with an arm around the other woman's waist until she felt Kathryn relax and settle against her.

It wasn't until she felt Kathryn's slim shoulders shaking against her that Annika realized the woman in her arms was crying. Annika's heart wrenched when a soft sob expelled from Kathryn, seemingly against her wishes because she whispered a tremulous 'damn' afterwards.

"It's all right. Just let it out. I'm here." Annika wrapped her arms around Kathryn and held her tight as she released a torrent of tears that fell and mixed with the bathwater. "That's it. Let it all out. I have you and I'm never letting go. I love you. So much."

Kathryn wasn't sure what she was crying for, she hated doing it but it seemed she couldn't stop herself. She held a wet, soapy hand to her mouth to try to stifle the sounds being ripped from her throat but she knew in the quiet of the en-suite Annika could hear her clearly.

Perhaps, Kathryn realized, she was crying out of sheer joy and relief. When she had looked into Annika's pale blue eyes she had seen nothing but the love she had grown so accustomed to seeing. And now in Annika's arms she felt forgiven by the one person whose love for her had given her the strength to not only face her inner demons, the monster held within her, but to also defeat it. But Kathryn still needed to hear it from Annika's lips to be sure. She needed absolution.

"Annika." Kathryn wiped the tears from her eyes, which only ended up dampening her cheeks more as she turned her body so she could face Annika. Annika for her part nudged Kathryn's legs so that she was being straddled as she circled her arms around Kathryn's trim waist.

"What is it?" Annika's voice was a soft whisper as she stroked Kathryn's scarred back. Her touch never hesitated when she brushed across the thick scar tissue, though she was still strongly affected by the knowledge of what had caused the pale angry marks. They were a testament to Kathryn's strength, her resolve and her resilience. "Please, tell me." 

"Annika, I need you… to forgive me." Kathryn continued before her courage left her and Annika could answer. "I'm sorry for so much. I'm so sorry for scaring you. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to resist… _her_ on my own. I'm sorry that—"

"Kathryn, you saved the world. I'd say that makes you more than even on the galactic goodwill scale, don't you think?" Annika smiled gently as she lifted Kathryn's chin in a parody of what the other woman often did to get someone to look at her. It worked like a charm. Stormy gray-blue eyes met hers and she knew Kathryn was seeking the sincerity of her words in her gaze. Annika couldn't be more sincere as she said the next part. "I was scared for you, never of you. I knew you would never hurt me. Hurt anyone, certainly not purposefully like T'Pol was predicting. If you want my forgiveness, you have it. But you don't need it, Kathryn. You need to remember that it wasn't you, as much as those other… mirror image people weren't our friends. You're not to blame for her actions, only your own. Did I mention you saved the world?"

"You weren't… frightened of me?"

"I was only frightened by the prospect of losing you. I thought I was going to lose you at the hands of the UFM and then _she_ came. She scared me, but I—" It was Annika's turn to cast her eyes away in shame and dread for what she would have to admit. She smiled as she felt Kathryn's fingers under her chin. She took a soft intake of breath before she decided to be completely honest with woman she loved. "I know she was terrible. That she committed so many horrendous acts. That she destroyed entire worlds, but I—I think I loved her. Because I knew whatever had happened to her on her world that had made her give up on humanity and to lose her own had to be unimaginable. She was a broken, tragic figure who had suffered intolerably and I—it broke my heart to think of you in any universe suffering so. And I think—I think she loved me too, even though she didn't know what that meant anymore. Does that make any sense?"

Kathryn had to admit to herself that thinking of Annika loving anyone else, even an alternate version of herself was unsettling. But then she thought about Annika, the prospect of meeting another universe's Annika Hansen and Kathryn was oddly certain that she would probably love that woman. They felt destined for one another. It was perhaps a wildly silly and romantic notion, but that's what Kathryn felt. So she nodded in understanding before she brought her open mouth down upon Annika's moist, full lips and murmured her response. "Yes."

Annika moaned into Kathryn's mouth when the kiss deepened and a tongue pushed between her lips to duel with her own. She closed her eyes as she felt one of Kathryn's hands entwine in her hair and the other running down her soapy, slick chest. Her back arched and she groaned deeply when Kathryn massaged the pliant flesh of her right breast and played with the erect nipple. And then that hand moved down her stomach until Kathryn's fingers pushed into her. Bath water splashed onto the tile floor as Annika lifted her hips in a steady rhythm to meet each thrust of Kathryn's fingers. Annika held Kathryn's flushed, slick body close to her as she felt her climax wash over her and felt Kathryn's warm glow encircle her. She knew in the dim lighting of the en-suite that they were sparkling.

"Welcome back."

Kathryn smiled as she hugged Chakotay close to her, a little tighter than she normally would, but she had seen what counterparts of this man she loved so much had gone through. If he noticed or minded that her embrace was continuing or that her arms were tight around him he didn't voice it. Instead Chakotay placed a light kiss on top of her auburn head which made her arms squeeze his midsection even tighter.

"Hey, he needs to breathe sometime, Kate." Tom's smile was huge as his voice teased Kathryn. He opened his arms in offering when she looked at him with shimmering moisture in her dark blue eyes. "Come here."

Tom worried that he would feel something negative towards Kathryn after nearly dying at the hands of her counterpart, but he didn't. His love and affection for this woman became impossibly stronger as he held her diminutive form in his arms. He had seen the extreme of the thing that has haunted Kathryn Janeway and knew the strength this woman possessed to be so kind, so compassionate and so indomitable.

Kathryn dutifully ignored how Tom's inner energy called out to her, teased her as she soaked up his familiar scent instead. She knew from the reports Picard and Julian had given her that Tom had nearly died at the hands of the Mirror-Janeway, as they called her counterpart.

She was so happy to be out of the debriefings that had gone on the last several hours. After she and Annika had finally emerged from the en-suite she had found Julian and Picard standing stiffly in the medicinal smelling room. Kathryn had felt unease fill her until she felt Annika's warm hand on her robe covered shoulder and seen the expressions of relief on both men's faces.

Kathryn had lifted her chin and donned her command mask when she had addressed Picard and Julian with evenness in her tones. "Let me get dressed and then I want to know everything."

Now, with the debriefings finished and the ruling that stated she appeared to be of no immediate threat she had been released. And so here she was, in the community room of the McKinley Station with her staff, her friends, her family. The "Welcome Back, Captain" banner had made her laugh out loud upon her entry until she had been lifted off her feet by Chakotay's strong arms around her.

"Kathryn?"

Kes' violet eyes shone with affection and love as she walked slowly towards Kathryn. Her elfin features showed the evidence of the Mirror-Janeway's attack on her. A long scar that even Doctor Zimmerman's hands couldn't erase ran from underneath her left eye, across her cheek and ended underneath her ear and into her hairline.

"Oh, Kes." Kathryn's heart thumped powerfully in her chest as she looked upon Kes' scared visage and extracted herself from Tom's embrace. She took a few steps towards Kes and then stopped, not sure of what she should do until Kes held her arms out and Kathryn nearly fell into the offered embrace. "Kes, I'm so sorry I—"

"Shhh." Kes closed her eyes as she hugged Kathryn's rigid body tightly until she felt the petite body begin to relax. "We're all alive, Kathryn. And you've returned to us. That's what matters now. The only thing that matters."

Kathryn was soon released from Kes' arms to hug Harry and then Neelix. Doctor Zimmerman had grumbled but his arms were just as tight around her body as anyone else's. She didn't touch Tuvok but his impassive tones telling her he was pleased that she had returned had felt like a hug.

"I can't leave you kids alone for a second." The teasing voice from the doorway caused Kathryn to break away from B'Elanna's vice grip around her waist. Her blue, sparkling eyes soaked in the person slouching against the doorframe with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Lyndsay!" Kathryn laughed in delight as she was pulled into Lyndsay Ballard's arms.

"I go away for a few weeks and all hell breaks loose." Lyndsay's tone was teasing as she felt relief wash over her.

Lyndsay had emerged from her regenerative cocoon only six hours ago and had been notified by Lwaxana of what had happened before she had taken the first flight from Sydney, Australia to New York City. And despite looking ten years younger than Kathryn, Lyndsay held the woman she thought of like her own daughter tightly in her arms.

"I'm glad you're here." Kathryn smiled broadly as she moved away from Lyndsay's embrace to take in the new appearance of the woman who had been like a mother to her for the last thirty some years. "I like the hair."

Lyndsay snorted as she touched her fingers to the unruly blonde spikes shooting from her head. "Don't worry, I'll tame them down some for the wedding."

"Kathryn?" Annika didn't want to interrupt Lyndsay and Kathryn's reunion but the mention of the wedding seemed the perfect opportunity for Annika to return the item that had been kept securely in the McKinley Station's safe. "This belongs to you."

Kathryn's toothy smiled widened as she gently took the platinum engagement ring from where it was nestled upon Annika's palm. She held the ring up to Annika as her voice grew husky with emotion. "Will you put it on me, please?"

"Of course." Annika slid the ring where it belonged and smiled until her lips were busy being ravished by Kathryn's. "Mmmph!"

"Geez, you two." Lyndsay rolled her eyes as a bright indulgent grin broke across her youthful features. "It's called a room, get one!"

CHAPTER 9

"What, what the hell is it?"

Annika's pale blue eyes were wide as she held up her latest gift with confusion clear on her features. She held the curved plastic contraption with a thick circular rubber head up to the group of women seated around her in an oblong oval. When she heard some snickering Annika's cheeks flushed hot and even hotter when the gift giver leaned over and turned the handheld mechanism on.

"Oh my God, Lyndsay!" Annika's voice shook as much as her hand that held Lyndsay's gift.

"What? It's a back massager. Kathryn always gets back aches so I thought you could reach her hard to reach places with this." Lyndsay threw another wrapped gift to Annika as her voice grew low and suggestive. "It comes with attachments."

"Oh my God." Mortified Annika tried to not let the image of her using this 'back massager' on a naked and very aroused Kathryn Janeway overwhelm her. There were plenty of telepaths in the room and she knew from some giggling that a few of them had picked up on her struggle. "Please, turn it off."

"Fine, fine." Lyndsay took her gift from Annika's hand before she turned it off. She knew by the redness that started on Annika's cheeks and ran down her pale neck that the bride to be wasn't as averse to her gift as she let on.

Never having gone to a bridal shower or a bachelorette party before Annika had naively expected it to be a sedate time with female friends the night before the wedding. But then she had been led into the Voyager Institute's main living room by Kes and B'Elanna blindfolded and knew the moment her eyes were revealed that she had been so terribly wrong.

Hung from the rafters was a multitude of eight by ten photographs of lips. Annika knew intimately whose lips they were and had felt her face flush before she noticed every picture had a dialogue bubble. Each one contained explicit things that turned Annika's legs into jelly as she imagined Kathryn's husky voice saying each and every one of them.

Annika had looked at Kes and B'Elanna with fear and betrayal as her words trembled out of her. "W—what kind of party is this?"

When Lyndsay had held out a t-shirt that read "Captain Janeway's vixeny sexbot" which Annika was forced to don, she knew exactly what sort of party it was. Debauchery would abound tonight and Annika wondered if she could just sink into the cushions of the couch she had been led to and disappear.

Upon Annika's arrival drinks had been handed out from the long table that nearly buckled under the weight of all the liqueur bottles and mixers. Annika's first drink contained Bailey's Irish cream and butterscotch schnapps, which shouldn't have been that bad except B'Elanna had handed it to her in a small tumbler and called it a "Slippery Nipple".

And then the present portion of the night had begun once all the women partygoers had a drink in their hands. Each one had made Annika blush even thought they weren't as sexually explicit as the ones B'Elanna, Lyndsay and surprisingly Kes had given her.

Even Kathryn's aged Aunt Martha had possessed a knowing look when Annika had opened her gift that had contained a gold and silver pin. Being a scif-fi geek, Annika had recognized the replica of a communicator instantly, but didn't understand its significance. Martha had just requested that Annika 'trust her'. A few snickers from Lwaxana and Lyndsay had stayed any other questions Annika had had for the white haired woman.

Annika was relieved that Lyndsay's gift was the last. She settled into the cushions of the couch and tried to stave off thoughts of the red and black leather corset and panties with the accompanying feathered riding crop B'Elanna had given her. Or the edible massage oils Kes had given her. And certainly not the 'back massager' with its many phallic shaped attachments. She cursed her wife to be, since she figured Kathryn had gotten off easy being that no one would dare embarrass her as freely as they had Annika.

Kathryn cursed her wife to be because she knew Annika had gotten off easy with the bachelorette party, whereas Kathryn was forced to play the bachelor. She knew she had never been more mortified in her life as she watched the tall, voluptuous blonde walking, swaggering really, towards her.

"I have been informed that you have been a bad, bad captain."

Kathryn's wide gaze was still on the approaching woman but her growling voice wasn't for the holographic blonde dressed in a tight silver catsuit, but the men sitting around her in the holographic bar known as _Sandrine's_. "I am going to kill you all."

Kathryn's threat might have been chilling a few weeks ago, but now the amused male partygoers just laughed at her expense. The men at her party had already consumed large quantities of alcohol which had adjusted their indecision and nervousness into certainty and humor. Even the staid Jean Luc Picard was unsteady on his feet. It was only Tuvok who seemed unaffected by the merriment of the party, though his angled dark eyebrows rose at this new party favor.

"You will be assimilated."

Kathryn gulped audibly as she watched the hologram, who was fashioned after a character from an old sci-fi space show, run her hands down the front of her silver suit, brushed fingers over the star shaped combadge and then her ribbed midsection. Kathryn was going to kill Chakotay, Tom and whoever else who had discovered her hidden crush on a fictional woman whose actress was probably in her eighties by now. Kathryn would also have to kill her Aunt Martha, Lwaxana and Lyndsay since those women were the only people to have ever seen her posters and action figures of this character whose holographic representation was now straddling her hips.

"Mmmm, tell me about quantum mechanics, Captain."

The list of specific people Kathryn needed to kill expanded greatly as she heard raucous laughter fill _Sandrine's_.

"Annika? It's time to wake up."

"Mmm, Kathryn?" The pounding in her head kept her eyes from opening though Annika smiled as she hoped it was Kathryn touching her shoulder.

"It's Kes." Kes smiled at Annika's disgruntled pout as she lifted her into a seated position. "Here, this'll make you feel better."

"Oh God, I have the worst taste in my mouth from all those taquitos." Annika accepted the hypospray readily and sighed in relief as her headache and nausea dissipated.

"And your copious consumption of drinks."

"Yeah." Annika nodded her head as she emerged from her too empty bed. She couldn't wait to never have to wake up without Kathryn by her side again. Why Kes and B'Elanna had made them stay apart last night, she didn't know but she had agreed just to stop their incessant talking as she threw up in the toilet. "That too."

"Finally, she's up." B'Elanna's disgruntled voice was made less threatening by the broad grin she had as she burst into Annika's bedroom. "Come on, get showered and smelling not like vomit. You're getting married in less than two hours."

Annika's pale blue eyes went wide as she felt her knees buckle beneath. She was caught from tumbling to floor by B'Elanna's strong arms. Annika fought against her lightheadedness as she was brought back to her feet though B'Elanna's arms were still supporting most of her weight.

"Don't tell me you have cold feet or something." B'Elanna set Annika down on the bed before she stood with Kes with bemusement on her dark features.

"No, no of course not. I was just a little overwhelmed." Annika's breathing began to return to normal as she looked up at B'Elanna and Kes, her toothy grin and shimmering pale blue eyes reassured them. "I'm just so damned happy. I feel like I'm going to explode with it."

Kes grinned and helped Annika to her feet once again. B'Elanna merely pushed Annika towards the bathroom with grumble in her voice. "Explode later, wash now."

"You are shaking, Katya." Alynna Nechayev held her friend tightly, which she had been doing since her entry into Kathryn's quarters. "Is it the weather because I assure you the news reports are wrong, there will not be a single cloud in the sky."

Kathryn smiled against Nechayev's shoulder before she disengaged from the hug that she had initiated to look at her friend's affectionate expression. "I'm just so happy I feel like I'm going to burst from so much joy. I'm just so grateful, to you all." 

Nechayev knew from the others that Kathryn still held some guilt for what had transpired. The Russian director knew some of them possessed the same for not being more adequately prepared and for not defending Kathryn when they should have. Nechayev knew T'Pol and Trip and some of the other Jupiter Station staff like Worf and Julian were not making an appearance for just those reasons.

"Speak nothing of it. Now, let's get you ready. You'll be wed within the hour." Nechayev moved towards the bed that had Kathryn's beautiful wedding dress laid out on it.

Nechayev lifted it and noticed aside from resizing, since Kathryn was several inches shorter than her mother had been, Nechayev saw the inside of the dress was lined with the smart fabric their combat suits were made out of. She voiced her question about the lining as she approached the woman dressed only in pale pink lace. Nechayev's body warmed at the sight, but she knew she and Kathryn had never been meant to be.

"I—I was afraid I would set my dress on fire." Kathryn blushed as she thought about how the afternoon sun, Annika's presence and just her own bliss could set her mother's dress ablaze if she hadn't take extra precautions. It seemed silly to her that she didn't trust herself enough, but she could barely stand here with Nechayev and not glow brightly.

"Yes, I see, that certainly would have been a sight." Nechayev's tone was amused as she motioned for Kathryn to step up onto the dressing platform as she held the dress open for the bride to be to step into.

"I found them!" Lyndsay burst into the room with her sapphire earrings raised high in her hands. "They were stuck in my cocoon."

"That," Nechayev nose crinkled at the thought. "Is disgusting."

"I wanted them in a secure place." Lyndsay shrugged her shoulders before she quickly stepped up onto the platform to assist Nechayev in getting Kathryn dressed and ready. "Your something blue."

"They're beautiful, thank you." Kathryn grinned as she took the earrings carefully in her hand before she gently pushed each silver stud into her earlobes.

"Talk about beautiful." Lyndsay whistled low as she moved off of the platform once Nechayev finished tying the halter straps together beneath the thick curls of auburn hair done up in an elaborate French twist.

Kathryn's eyes filled with tears as she looked at the vision of herself in the full length mirror dressed in the same gown her mother had worn when Gretchen had married Edward Janeway. She had to admit she did look beautiful in the blush taffeta. It wrapped around her form, holding her tightly with an asymmetrical bodice and just below it the dress flared over her trim hips in layers of gleaming white fabric. But it was more than that, she felt beautiful. Annika was marrying her, devoting her life to Kathryn and in turn Kathryn was giving hers to Annika. They would be together, forever. Kathryn adored that idea no matter how romantic and naïve it might seem. She knew she would love Annika for even longer. A demand from Lyndsay not to mess up her makeup broke Kathryn out of her reverie with an amused "yes, ma'am".

"Annika, you're shaking." Lyndsay held Annika tightly to her as she looked upon her with concern in her hazel eyes. Her voice was a soft whisper next to Annika's ear. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, more than that." Annika tried to stop her joy from causing her hands to shake, but she couldn't and really why would she? She was about to be marry Kathryn Janeway, the love of her life and she would let her joy show for all to see. And the wedding goers had plenty of time to see it.

Annika had either won or lost, depending upon one's perspective, the draw of who would be walked up the aisle. She had initially felt lucky to be the one standing in waiting until she realized that she would have all eyes on her for a while before the procession would begin.

As Annika had stood to the side of the Justice of the Peace, she had been grateful when the music began and she saw Naomi Wildman walking up the aisle depositing white rose petals as she went. Tom had walked with B'Elanna, who looked beautiful though annoyed wearing the cerulean blue Grecian style gown that draped over her form and moved elegantly as she walked. The maids-of-honor were next. Kes and Nechayev looked splendid in their matching gowns, they were the same as B'Elanna's, as they walked arm in arm up the aisle. It was a small procession, but then it was a relatively small wedding.

Forty-seven attendees in all, the vast majority were UFM members. The President herself was in attendance along with most of the members of her White House staff. Having President Bacco at the private affair had been near impossible due to security matters, but when one had telepaths as friends things became possible. The outdoor wedding on the grounds of the beautiful and spacious new Voyager Institute were shielded from threats either from terrorists or news channels by a lattice dome that made anything within it invisible. The only blood family member was now walking her niece up the aisle towards Annika, whose heart had stopped beating at the glorious sight of Kathryn Janeway dressed in white, glowing brightly and quite literally walking on air.

Martha Janeway's warm lips on her cheek could do nothing to turn Annika's gaze from the spender and beauty of the woman she was about to marry. Annika finally broke out of her trance when Kathryn's hands held hers and she heard the magistrate's low voice begin the ceremony.

"Family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness the union and everlasting devotion of Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway and Annika Irena Hansen…"

As Kathryn held fast to Annika's hands and managed to repeat the necessary words to the magistrate, she was completely lost and utterly captivated by the love and happiness that shone in Annika's pale blue eyes. Kathryn didn't need words to devote herself to this woman, to love and cherish her always. As the perfunctory part of the ceremony drew to a close Kathryn husky voice drew all eyes to her glowing form.

"Annika, my life, my love, I'm yours. Forever."

"Kathryn, I…" A single tear fell from Annika's eyes as she smiled and her voice trembled under the tears welling up in her and the warmth flooding her entire being. "I love you, always and forever. You have my heart completely."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wed, which will now be sealed from this day forth with a kiss."

Cheers and a few whistles from the crowd accompanied Annika and Kathryn's first kiss as a married couple. Annika cupped Kathryn's face gently and Kathryn had her hands around Annika's trim waist. It was a chaste kiss, filled with affection and love rather than desire and need, but both women knew that would come later. On their honeymoon.

CHAPTER 10

"You, beast!"

Kathryn laughed blissfully as she looked up at the woman who had just unceremoniously tossed her onto a large four posted canopy bed covered in white satin and silk. She braced herself up on her elbows as she watched Annika begin to undress.

"Oh, Annika, I need you. Please." Kathryn bit her bottom lip as arousal pumped hotly through her small body. Her knees spread apart almost of their own accord in anticipation of Annika's touch. She moaned deep in her throat as she felt Annika's gaze on her splayed sex as if it were a warm caress.

Annika worked the fastenings of her corset apart as quickly as she could. Her desire-laden eyes were fixed upon her naked and obviously highly aroused wife. Wife, she loved knowing Kathryn was officially, legally, hers. Forever hers. The white gown pooled around her stocking clad feet before Annika unfastened her strapless white silk bra and pulled her lace panties off of her long stocking clad legs. Her eyes never left Kathryn.

"Leave the stockings." Kathryn grinned when her husky tones stilled Annika's hands on the clasp of her lace garter. "You look delicious in them."

Annika smirked as she sauntered towards the large bed. "I'm partial to you like this, absolutely naked. And ready for me. I can see how much you want me, Kathryn."

"Annika, my wife, my love, I've never wanted anything more than I want you. Need you. You are my life." Kathryn arched her back like a bow as Annika pressed their bodies together and slowly lowered her back to the soft bed. The light kisses Annika placed along her jawline and then her chin, cheeks, forehead and lower to her lips were maddening to Kathryn. "Annika, please. Don't tease."

"Never."

Annika's hot, wet mouth suddenly began to move fervently against her lips. Their tongues brushed eagerly together as teeth clashed with the soft skin of swelling lips. A low growl rumbled in Kathryn's chest when Annika crushed a palm against her right breast. Kathryn opened her legs to Annika's stocking clad thigh. Kathryn was encouraged to rub against the trim, muscular thigh covered in sheer white silk with a hand pressed tightly against the small of her back.

Annika continued to manipulate Kathryn's pliant breast and swallow her groans as Kathryn rocked against her. Annika brought her mouth to her wife's breasts as her hand left a burning trail down Kathryn's smooth taut stomach and then to the source of the wetness that soaked her leg through the gossamer fabric of the silk stocking.

Kathryn's thick auburn hair fell in waves across her naked shoulders as she threw her head back and screamed her wife's name when two fingers were thrust deep inside of her. Kathryn moved her hips in time with the enthusiastic motions of Annika's fingers as they continued to repeatedly plunge in and out of her creating quite provocative though indelicate sounds when doing so. She clung to Annika's biceps as she lifted herself off the bed only to be pushed against it when Annika reentered her with a third finger.

"ANN—OH GOD!"

Kathryn's impassioned scream encouraged Annika to add another finger before she pumped into her wife with great force. The bed shook beneath them and Annika wondered if they would break it. She thrust into Kathryn harder and grinned at the thought. Her tongue played with Kathryn's erect nipple, wetting it and making it swollen and stiff before she added her teeth. Annika nibbled on the rose colored bud while she made Kathryn come hard beneath her.

Annika didn't allow Kathryn a moment to collect herself or for the golden glow to diminish before she thrust her four fingers back into her wife and continued the fierce rhythm of their lovemaking. She loved the sounds her fingers were making when they pushed between Kathryn's swollen, drenched lips, but not as much as she loved the noises Kathryn was making deep in her throat. She was practically growling.

"Oh God! Feels so… damned good." Kathryn writhed and bucked as Annika continued to ravish her breasts and thrust her fingers deeper each time they entered her. "Annika… don't stop, please. Don't ever stop. Loving me. Oh, yes! That's good."

Annika's smiled as she continued to lap at her wife's nipples and her thumb circled Kathryn's swollen clit, which made the woman bucking fervently below her to scream loudly in ecstasy. The warm golden glow that burst forth from Kathryn's shuddering body as she came washed over Annika like a wave made of pure sexual bliss. The moisture released from Kathryn onto Annika's hand was warm and mixed with the wetness coating Annika's inner thighs and the fabric of her stockings. Annika gently removed her fingers from Kathryn's wet sex and waited for her wife's heavy-lidded gaze to find her. Once their eyes met she suckled upon the fragrant moisture that covered her fingers, making each digit glisten in the moonlight shining through the large windows of their bedchamber.

Kathryn groaned at the sight of Annika licking her essence off of her fingers. Her desire to taste Annika on her own lips was overwhelming, so she leapt upon Annika which caused a squeal of surprised delight to escape from her wife. Annika's smile shifted into openmouthed appreciation when Kathryn's fingers parted the sensitive folds of her sex before just the tip of her tongue entered her.

"Oh, Kathryn. Yes!" Annika grasped the headboard with one hand and held onto one of Kathryn's hands with other as her wife's fingers found her clit and her tongue slid into Annika's slick, overheated sex.

Kathryn moaned as Annika's rich, flavorful essence washed over her tongue and into her greedy mouth as her fingers continued to play with Annika's engorged clit. She loved Annika's taste and did everything to make Annika release more. Kathryn wanted to coat Annika in her own juices before she licked her clean. But first she wanted Annika to scream her name as she came.

Annika needed no more encouragement to do so than Kathryn's tongue thrusting deep inside of her and her clitoris being rolled between slick fingers.

"Kathryn!" Annika's scream was torn from her as she surged off the bed and saw stars behind her eyelids.

Kathryn held Annika as she came back to herself; her long pale body relaxed against the bed and in Kathryn's arms. Her hand soothed Annika as she held her close and in a soft voice spoke words that would have perhaps chilled her if she wasn't feeling so warm, so safe and so loved. "That's my good girl."

"What is that?"

Annika jumped at the sound of Kathryn's voice as she hastened to hide the gift Lyndsay had given her underneath a pile of clothes contained within her suitcase. She stood quickly and tried to look nonchalant despite how her trembling voice gave her away. "It's, it's nothing."

"Annika?" Kathryn's brow creased as she walked towards Annika from the steamy bathroom. She smiled sweetly, but her tone was bordering on demanding. "What are you hiding?"

Annika cursed herself for bringing it as her cheeks felt hot with embarrassment. Her discomfiture was beginning to be overwhelmed by her desire for Kathryn as she watched her gloriously naked wife, still flush and damp from her shower, drawing close enough that Annika could smell her and feel her warmth. Annika wondered if perhaps it hadn't been such a bad idea after all. She had imagined using the 'back massager' on Kathryn, had fantasizes about it as she tried to find sleep the night before their wedding. She just hoped Kathryn wouldn't be horrified or worse disgusted with her for suggesting it. As Annika looked at her wife's expectant, loving features she knew she had nothing to worry about. And so with a soft sigh she brought the handheld massager out from underneath layers of her clothing.

"Oh," Kathryn's voice was a soft whisper of astonishment. Whatever she had thought Annika was hiding from her it certainly wasn't this. "Oh my."

"I know it's silly I just—" Annika's words stopped when she felt Kathryn's warm hand on top of her hand clutching the massager.

"Have you ever used one of these before?" Kathryn's wide dark blue eyes moved from the bulbous rubber head attached to the end of the curve plastic handle to Annika's flushed features.

"No," Annika's eyes grew large as something like jealousy entered her frame at imagining Kathryn with someone else, someone who didn't blush over a vibrator. "H-have you?"

"No. But, I am a scientist. I'm always looking to explore new things." Kathryn's grin was lop-sided, her voice low and suggestive as she brushed the pads of her fingers across Annika's hand. "Would you like to try it?"

Annika felt nothing but hot, powerful arousal flooding her body with fiery heat as she pulled Kathryn's naked body against her own equally unclothed form. She loved how their bodies fit together, the feel of Kathryn's smooth skin against her own. Annika kissed Kathryn passionately before she pulled away to look down upon her with heady desire in her pale blue eyes and her voice was husky with need. "All for the good of science right?"

"Of course." Kathryn reached out for the massager but was stopped by Annika's hand grasping her wrist. "Annika?"

"Get on the bed, Kathryn. I want you on your back with your legs spread wide. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." Kathryn felt a wave of arousal crash over her at Annika's authoritative and oh so sexy tones. So she quickly did what she had been ordered to do. She slid onto the bed never once taking her dark blue eyes off of Annika. She braced herself on her elbows as she leaned back, bent her knees and opened them wide.

"I fantasized about this moment all last night, in that cold empty bed they forced me to sleep in. Away from you. Away from the woman I wanted to make scream with pleasure." Annika turned on the vibrator as she moved onto the bed until she was kneeling between Kathryn's spread legs. She saw her wife's arousal coating her pink swollen lips and the soft skin of her inner thighs. Very slowly Annika touched the head of the vibrator to Kathryn's clitoris. Even at its lowest setting the vibrations from the massager caused Kathryn's hips to surge and for a cry to escape her in a rush.

Annika smiled mercilessly at the frustrated groan that pushed out of Kathryn when she brought the vibrator away from her wet sex. Annika wanted her wife to hear the next part said with a tone filled with promises for the future. "Kathryn, I think I should also tell you. There are attachments."

"Oh my God." The thought caused Kathryn to groan aloud and for warm moisture to coat her inner thighs with even more of her essence. It was nothing compared to the release of fluids once Annika placed the soft head of the vibrator against her engorged clit once again, only this time on a higher setting.

The bursts of golden energy that erupted from Kathryn as her hips bucked and her hands held onto her wife's shoulders for dear life soon enveloped Annika as well. The field felt warm around Annika as she pulled Kathryn's shaking body tightly against her with an arm encircling her waist once she had tossed the vibrator to the side of the bed.

"I have you, Kathryn. It's okay." Annika murmured soothing words as she kissed Kathryn's throat then her collarbones as she began a heated trail down her wife's quivering form. Annika's right hand stroked Kathryn's taut stomach as she used her other hand to hold her wife's legs astride her face and began to feverishly lap up the copious amounts of warm, tangy fluid that had been released upon Kathryn's shuddering climax.

"Ann—ika, please." Kathryn's slight body radiated warmth and her muscles felt as if they had been turned into jelly as she felt Annika's tongue on her overheated perhaps overindulged sex. She thought she could take no more, but then Annika's lips began to suckle upon her swollen clit and she felt the roughness of her wife's tongue upon the bundle of nerves causing a reawakening of her arousal.

Annika felt Kathryn begin to tremble beneath her and moan her appreciation for this slow, more gradual buildup. Annika continued to take in the flavorful moisture that Kathryn released until a gentle touch on her shoulder brought her desire-laden gaze up to Kathryn's enraptured features.

"Come up here." Kathryn's satisfied gaze brushed over Annika's breasts and further down. She couldn't quite move yet, but she needed to have Annika's taste on her tongue, to hear her wife's cries of release so she coaxed Annika to move up her body and let Kathryn's mouth, her lips and tongue, perhaps even teeth bring her to a tremendous climax.

Annika grinned as she purposefully slid her hard nipples across Kathryn's pale skin making her gradual journey up Kathryn's slight form. She gripped the headboard as she kneeled on the bed, her knees on either side of her wife's hungry features. Slowly she began to lower her hot, drenched sex to Kathryn's eager mouth. Annika laughed with delight when her gradual descent was accelerated by Kathryn's hands on her thighs. But then as Kathryn's tongue impaled her Annika's laugh turned into a cry of ecstasy.

Kathryn moaned against Annika's swollen, pink lips as she continued to plunge into her hot sex and Annika began to rock against her unrelenting mouth. She loved being so enveloped by Annika's essence, the piquant flavor of it, the intoxicatingly heady scent, the warm feel of it on her tongue and flooding her mouth as she drank greedily.

Annika's slender back arched as she clung to the headboard when her release crashed over her and Kathryn's name was torn from her throat in a desperate scream. Once her trembling body stilled Annika moved off of Kathryn and onto her back. Her chest heaved as deep breaths pushed air into her lungs and sweat glistened off of her porcelain skin.

Annika smiled as she felt Kathryn's warm hand brushing across her breasts and heard her teasing, husky tones. Even with her eyes closed Annika knew Kathryn possessed a crooked grin. Annika caught Kathryn's wrist in her hand as she stilled its motions upon her left nipple.

"Have I worn you out?"

There was a smugness to Kathryn's voice that Annika just could not abide. Her eyes shot open and she looked at Kathryn's lop-sided grin and sparkling eyes and knew she would not let the fact that they had been making love almost nonstop for the last ten hours keep her from taking her wife again and again on this their honeymoon.

Annika rolled over quickly and maneuvered Kathryn onto her back. Annika's pale blue eyes shone as they looked down upon her wife's elegant features, her voice explanatory. "My entire body is fortified by a near indestructible metal that gives me superhuman stamina."

"Oh!" Kathryn's dark eyes widened as she felt Annika's fingers teasingly pushing between the slick, reddened lips of her sex. She groaned as they slowly entered her. "Lucky me."

"Indeed." Annika's voice rumbled in her throat as she began to run her tongue across Kathryn's breasts. "We'll see who tires first."

"Is that—oh my—a challenge?" Kathryn's back arched as Annika's teeth grazed her erect nipple and she more felt than heard her wife's chuckle before her swollen peak was released.

"Merely a scientific endeavor, pitting your powers against mine."

"Of course. Science." Kathryn's thoughts left her as Annika continued her assault upon her sensitive nipples and her fingers began to thrust into her with fervor.

As her hips rocked in eagerness to match Annika's enthusiastic pace, Kathryn nearly forgot how to speak let alone her competitiveness. But somewhere deep inside of her pleasure-filled mind she remembered something of importance to this 'scientific endeavor'; Annika wasn't the only one who had brought a secret toy.

Kathryn smiled as the setting sun began to cast orange light into their bedroom. Her fingers played with the platinum ring on Annika's finger as her voice filled the quiet air. "We might think about leaving the bedroom sometime. The island really is beautiful."

Annika's eyebrow rose incredulously. She hadn't been the one to strip off her wedding dress even before Annika could drop the suitcases to the floor.

They had spent almost every moment since they had arrived two days ago through a purple glowing portal created by Harry Kim within their honeymoon suite making love. Things like sleep, food and other such necessities were their only interruptions during their stay at the exclusive resort, a wedding present loaned to them from the Paris'. Very exclusive as Annika found out since they were the only ones on the small tropical island aside from the staff, though Annika didn't really think holograms counted as people.

"Did you want to go now?" Annika's arms loosened around Kathryn as she sat up on the bed, a pout forming upon her full lips. "Would we have to put clothes on?"

"Never." Kathryn pressed her lips to Annika's before she moved off of the bed. She stretched her arms above her head and could feel Annika's appreciative stare upon her breasts, her long back, everywhere. Perhaps leaving wasn't such a good idea after all, she thought.

"Kathryn." Annika smiled brightly at the distraction her gaze had caused. She moved quickly to her wife's side and kissed her passionately before she released both her lips and her warm, tempting body. Her voice was low and guttural from desire. "We'd better go now or we'll never leave."

"Yes, all right." Kathryn was swooning from the kiss, but soon broke out of her reverie when she felt a soft pat on her backside. "Fine, let's go."

"Up?" Annika knew she was perfectly safe, but she was still anxious about flying. Kathryn's open arms and loving expression helped quell some of Annika's worry. She moved into Kathryn's embrace and was lifted off of her feet before they flew through the open skylight and into the evening air.

"I would never let you fall, Annika." Kathryn held her wife to her tightly as she increased their ascent above the small island, high enough that they could see the entire expanse of it but not high enough to touch the holographic lattice that surrounded the tiny track of land.

"It's beautiful." Annika was warmed by Kathryn's arms around her and the energy field that kept them afloat as she looked down upon the white sandy beaches and rocky peaks of the shoreline.

She knew from Kathryn's explanation of the island that Vorik had created it using his volcanic powers. Annika still marveled at how easily acceptable these things were to Kathryn and the others. She was still in awe by each and every one of them. But above all the woman she had just made her wife.

The night air rushed around her as they lowered to the ground upon the sandy shore that was lapped at by indigo waves. Annika laughed out loud when she saw a rose-colored silk covered canopy bed set upon the beach. She moved onto the bed with Kathryn as they watched the stars reveal themselves across the dark sky.

Annika held Kathryn close as waves crashed upon the shore and her thoughts contemplated recent events. She looked out at the stars and wondered if there was another Annika Hansen holding another Kathryn Janeway in her arms somewhere in another universe. She hoped so. She spoke this hope to Kathryn who smiled at the thought.

"You know, I never believed in something as illogical as fate before I met you. But I feel like no matter how many different universes there are out there, however many Kathryn Janeways and Annika Hansens we would always be together." Kathryn shrugged her slim shoulders at the romantic idea of soul mates. "It's a silly notion, I suppose. Fate."

"I don't think it's silly." Annika pressed her lips to Kathryn's shoulder as her voice filled with certainty. "I feel like we were meant to be together, Kathryn. And I hope if there is an infinite number of me's out there that they all are as lucky as I am. That they too have found their soul mate, their Kathryn Janeway."

"I hope that too." Kathryn turned in Annika's arms before she pressed her naked body against her wife's and lowered her to the bed. She stroked her fingers across Annika's brow and down to her lips as her husky voice caressed Annika's enraptured features. "I don't know what Kathryn Janeway would ever do without Annika Hansen in her life."

"And you'll never find." Annika stroked Kathryn's scarred back and lower to the curve of her hips as she rolled them over. She hovered above Kathryn, bracing herself on her hands as she smiled before she lowered her mouth to Kathryn's breasts.

"Mmmm, good."

Annika brought Kathryn to her climax gradually, lovingly and then she was coaxed to her own by Kathryn's fingers within her. Their lovemaking throughout the night was at a much slower pace than it was in their hotel suite and it seemed to be a benediction of fate, destiny.

"Sleep now, I have you." Annika smiled as Kathryn snuggled into her embrace. "I love you, Kathryn, forever."

"Oh, Annika, I'm yours always."

As Annika hugged Kathryn tightly to her and they fell into a peaceful sleep safe in the strength of their love for one another and the sun began to break across the horizon, it felt like something of an end.

Epilogue

_Two universes over_

Kathryn Janeway read over the profile held in her hands once again. She had looked at this personnel report several times since it had been given to her earlier in the week and yet her eyes still went to it. It didn't tell her a whole lot about the person who was assigned as her bodyguard. Kathryn grumbled over the term and the United Federation of Planet's board members who had approved it. There had only been one vote against having her assigned a bodyguard, her own.

Kathryn didn't think Jeremiah Hayes and his threats on her life should be taken seriously. That man was a windbag who was only above a man on the street with a cardboard sign because of his enormous wealth. The UFM were taking him seriously now because Hayes had reportedly hired the Friends of Humanity as his mercenaries and put a bounty on her head. Five million dollars was a lot of money, Kathryn supposed. Kathryn shrugged her shoulders at what lengths people would go to for money before she returned her attention to the profile.

Annika Hansen. Code name: Borg. Powers: metalmorph with super strength, invulnerability and stamina. Unit: Rangers. Rank: Agent.

Kathryn had never met this Annika Hansen before, but Picard spoke very highly of her. He had told her Annika was smart, adaptable and above all dedicated. Kathryn rolled her eyes as she remembered how Picard had also said Annika was a bit brusque at first, but warmed once you got to know her. Kathryn had later found out from Chakotay, the only Ranger she kept in regular contact with, that Annika was known as "the Ice Queen". Kathryn's musings on the not so attractive nickname was broken by Mortimer Harren's voice over the intercom.

"She's here."

"Oh yes, thank you Mr. Harren, please send her in." Kathryn stood from her desk, smoothed the front of her light gray skirt suit down with her fingers and berated herself for being nervous. She moved smoothly around her desk and adopted what she hoped was a casual pose against it as she decided what to do with her hands. As the door to her office slid open, Kathryn decided to just cross her arms over her chest.

"Professor Janeway, I'm Agent Hansen." Annika's expression was not hostile, but nor was it entirely friendly as she moved swiftly towards Kathryn and offered her hand in greeting. "Annika Hansen. I've been assigned to protect you."

"I don't need protection." Kathryn snorted a bit indelicately before she shook Annika's hand and smiled graciously with her annoyance held in her husky tones as opposed to her features. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you."

"Picard, said you'd say that." Annika shrugged as her hand was released and dropped down to her side. Her icy eyes bored into Kathryn's and her voice was sharp and steely. "With all due respect, Professor, you don't have a choice. The rest of the board overruled you. Now as I said before, I've been assigned as your protection. And I'm very good at my assignments. So don't try to lose me or go off somewhere by yourself and we'll get along fine."

Annika knew exactly who Kathryn Janeway was and she did not relish in the idea of being her personal bodyguard. It wasn't because she didn't like the woman, far from it. If that were the case perhaps her assignment would be a whole hell of a lot easier, because right now she knew it was going to be torture.

While attending school in France, Annika had read and heard numerous stories about Kathryn Janeway. The woman was always on the frontlines, battling for the good of metahumans and humans alike. Watching the UFM newsfeeds and reading about Kathryn Janeway, Annika had fallen inexorably in love with the woman. She had thought it just a crush, one long since buried but then she had been assigned by Picard to protect Kathryn Janeway and her carefully hidden infatuation reemerged with force.

Annika kept her expression impassive even while she sensed heat from Kathryn's body, the intoxicating scent of her perfume. Just looking at the beautiful woman suffused her body with something she was not used to nor comfortable with, desire. But if there was one thing Annika was exceptional at it was self-control. She was well known for not letting her emotions affect her work. Hell, she knew some people wondered if she even had emotions. Kathryn's teasing voice brought her back to the present with a start.

"Would you relax before you sprain something?" Kathryn smiled good-naturedly. She knew this probably wasn't Annika's ideal assignment so there was no reason to be unkind. So she smiled, but her voice was commanding. "And it's 'Kathryn', just Kathryn, all right?"

"Actually, Professor, protocol—"

Kathryn rolled her eyes as she waved her hand dismissively. "I don't give a damn about Picard's silly protocols and yes you can tell him that. Call me Kathryn. Please."

"Kathryn." Annika liked the sound of the name escaping her lips.

"See," Kathryn had to look away as she felt an odd warmth flooding her body. She knew what it was, but she wouldn't admit to it. So, she ignored it despite the catch in her soft voice upon hearing her name so reverently spoken. "Not so hard."

"Indeed." Annika smiled with humor as her pale eyes warmed perceptively.

Kathryn's dark eyes went wide at the sight of Annika's smile that transformed the already beautiful woman into a goddess before her eyes. Her fingers tingled and she knew what that meant. She was attracted to Annika Hansen, her bodyguard. "Oh no."

"Professor?" Annika's brow creased as she quickly corrected herself. "Kathryn?"

"It's uh, I forgot to do something." Kathryn needed Annika away from her. Far, far away until she could will her body to behave and for her mind to stop telling her ridiculous things like 'hey, did you happen to notice how unbelievably gorgeous your bodyguard is?' Kathryn turned and moved quickly behind her desk in a futile attempt to add distance between her and Annika. "I'll have Mr. Harren show you to your room."

"Actually, your room is my room." Annika modulated her voice, her breathing and her expression betrayed nothing. Not the rapid beating of her heart or the way her palms warmed at the idea of being in such close proximity to Kathryn. "Until we can catch this Hayes guy I'm not letting you out of my sight. Understood? Just think of me as your shadow."

Kathryn was not happy; no she was not happy at all. How the hell was she ever going to get any sleep with Annika in the same room with her? Kathryn's discomfort turned to annoyance that colored her tones. "I am going to kill Picard. He's probably having a ball over this."

"He's worried about you, Kathryn. Many are." _Me included_, thought Annika, though she would never voice it out aloud.

Annika had had a few sexual encounters, trysts really in her life. Most of them had been with her fellow female Rangers and usually after a battle. But those were just flings. No emotions were instilled in what had transpired. Annika had always felt like something was missing. And now she knew what that something was or rather someone. Kathryn Janeway. She had been infatuated with the woman since the eighth grade and now even after only spending less than fifteen minutes in her presence Annika knew her heart had already been given to this woman years ago. It felt like destiny.

"Yes, well, I do appreciate their concern I suppose." Kathryn struggled with her own shame as she absently fiddled with a small platinum bracelet around her wrist.

It wasn't for vanity that she wore it. It was designed to intermittently disperse a small amount of an inhibitor formula into her bloodstream. It was so the insatiable hunger within her would never prove too tempting. It was her leash. And she hated it because she feared that she needed it.

"Shall I show you to your—my—our room then?" Kathryn cursed her stuttering and blush on her cheeks. She knew Phoebe was just going to have a field day with this.

"Of course, Professor."

"Kathryn. If we're going to be sleeping together call me Kathryn." Kathryn's annoyance and her muddled mind finally cleared away enough that she realized what she had just said. Her eyes went wide and her steps stilled as she turned to Annika who had been following her out of the office. "I mean, in the same room… with me. Never mind."

Annika's expression never broke but she reveled in the delight she felt at how adorably awkward Kathryn was being. She would never have imagined the indomitable woman blushing, certainly not this often. She felt herself falling a little more. Annika was quickly shaken out of her musing when the front door burst open and a great scaled dragon-like creature barreled in.

"Get down!" Annika's metal casing covered her quickly as she lunged for Kathryn and brought the woman underneath her for cover.

"It's Icheb! One of my students." Kathryn's chest heaved as she managed to extract herself out from underneath Annika to stand before Icheb and his classmates, Henry Burleigh and his sister Beatrice. "What have I told you three about flying indoors?"

"Sorry, Professor Janeway." Icheb looked sheepish before he flew after his friends back outdoors.

"I apologize for—"

"It's all right. You were just trying to protect me and I do appreciate it. I just wish it wasn't necessary." Kathryn shook her head ruefully. "Five million dollars, what a crazy man."

"Indeed. And a dangerous one." Annika's voice lightened as she smiled a bit arrogantly. "I assure you are quite safe in my hands."

Kathryn's fingers still tingled as she led the way to her vast bedroom. As headmistress her quarters were the largest, and she needed them to put all of her belongings. Gifts mostly, like the grandfather clock her parents' had given her when she had graduated from the Voyager Institute. A collection of paintings her sister had sent and she had yet to find time to hang. The living room was mostly a makeshift lab that her staff teased her about mercilessly with terms like "science geek".

"I'll bring a bed in." Kathryn nudged some quantum physics books out of their path with her foot as she proceeded further into her quarters with Annika in tow. "There'll be plenty of space once I do some picking up."

"It will be more than adequate, Kathryn."

Kathryn could feel Annika's presence, her warmth and despite her attempts to ignore what her body and mind were telling her the beating of her heart was enough of an informant to tell Kathryn what was occurring. She was falling in love. It seemed crazy, a woman she had just met capturing her heart so quickly. She had known what it was when Annika had first said her name. It had made Kathryn's heart awaken. She marveled at her feelings for Annika, so new and yet so powerful. It was as if she was fated to love Annika. But Kathryn Janeway didn't believe in such illogical things like fate and destiny or even soul mates. At least she thought she didn't. As she looked into Annika's light blue eyes and saw something warm and loving within them Kathryn wondered. Maybe it was fate. Kathryn nearly snorted aloud. Fate, what a silly notion.

THE END


End file.
